


Side Story Collection

by Neeckin



Category: Marvel (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Bad end, Bee Drones, Brainwashing, Collars, Corruption, Enthralled, F/F, Latex, Mind Control, Superheroes, Tattoos, Tech Control, body control, drone, mental manipulation, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeckin/pseuds/Neeckin
Summary: A collection of mostly one shot brainwashing, mind control and bad end stories.
Kudos: 23





	1. Spiders Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking shelter from the rain during a mission gone sour, Black widow welcomes the offer of Lilith Blake, the owner of a castle for a night out of the rain. This proves to be a grave Mistake for the spy

Black Widow was tired and miserable. Bad intel was always a risk on missions with SHIELD's budget, but it never made it easy to deal with. This mission in particular was proving to be annoying. Deep undercover as a simple merchant Natasha was to investigate what was believed to be experiments from Hydra in a small rural village in Transylvania. The cause was unknown, as were the actual experiments and results being conducted. The shoddy investigation from agents meant Natasha had needed to do most of the investigation on the ground. But when she had arrived nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the townsfolk were simple minded and paid her little attention as she had tried to dance around asking about anything strange.

After an entire day of pretending to sell the pitiful wares she had brought with her while asking questions, Natasha had decided to turn in, planning to report back tomorrow her lack of findings. As she inquired about a place to stay in the small village a torrential rain swept in, leaving her wet and cold, with only the villagers insistence that she go somewhere else compelling her forward, all of them pointing to a great castle nearby on a hill, likely some kind of inn or shared residence. 

Now Natasha found herself before the great, aged wooden doors of the structure. Its cracked stone and gothic decor something from another age. With a slight effort Natasha slammed the great iron knocker onto the thick wood, announcing to the castle that a visitor had arrived. The redhead had anticipated her stay at the door to take some time, and many more knocks, but she was pleasantly surprised when the towering thing cracked open, ancient hinges doing their eternal duty as warmth and light flooded her senses from beyond the threshold.

Before her stood a woman, a head taller than her in a tight, revealing dress that seemed made to show off as much cleavage as possible. Natasha had heard before the idea of a divine beauty but had scoffed until she looked upon the womens face. Her pale features were almost unnaturally perfect, in a way that Natasha could not properly put into words. 

"Why hello there my dear, what do I owe the pleasure of a visitor in such a terrible storm?" The women remarked in a playful tone.

Natasha composed herself before speaking, "I am so sorry miss, I am a traveling merchant, and I am afraid I have been trapped with this storm preventing my leave, could I trouble you with housing me for a brief time, in return for payment in products?"

A warm grin crept across the womens face, her lips parting slightly before she spoke again, "Oh goodness of course, please come in, I was about to have dinner, would you like to join me, or perhaps you need to rest a bit first?"

"If it would not be a trouble I would love to share a meal with you," Natasha replied, her thoughts drifting back to her mission, "I have heard such interesting stories of this region, perhaps you have heard some of the tales as well?"

The women laughed, "Oh yes I hear many strange tales about this country, I suppose that is just how it is though, why just this week I heard a new one about some strange looking fellows stalking the night like a couple of ghouls , oh but where are my manners, I am Lilith Drake, master of this house."

"I am Na...tash.a" Natasha sputtered out, confused and alarmed at her failing to think of a proper false name.

"Natasha, such a pretty name for such a pretty woman, come, you can leave your things by the door, I will show you to the Dinner room," Lilith remarked with another smile as she turned and began to walk down the hall.

Natasha found herself staring at Liliths swaying hips for far too long before dropping her things, removing her coat and following the beautiful woman. Now wearing only simple pants and a shirt, the now dry and warm Natasha hurried to follow, confident that once the women opened up about what she had heard, the mission would be back on track. 

Walking down the ancient, opulent halls Natasha marveled at the building, the great thing must have been several centuries old, painting and tapestries lining the walls, detailing stories of the area's history, and based on the ones depicting vampires, its mythology.

Turning into a room Natasha found herself before a great oak table, the carved wood inlined with great detail and patteres. The stone walls around it holding several more framed pieces of art. On many silver platters sat a feast, a variety of meats, vegetables, bread and cheese, flanked by bottles of wine. Natasha looked to Lilith for an invitation and the women smiled back.

"Go right ahead, any guest here is to be treated with honor, it's a family tradition, please, eat and drink your fill with me."

The woman took a seat at the table and poured herself a glass of wine, the goblets looked to be made of fine brass. Natasha sat down too, but with so much before her she had to choose, should she have some food, or some wine?

Natasha wasn't totally stupid, a stranger, no matter how welcoming, offering food freely in an area that was reported to have Hydra experiments? Even if the woman was not a member the food could still be tainted, Natasha filled her goblet and her plate, but instead turned the attention to idle conversation, hoping to hold Lilith’s attention so as not to allow the women to notice her lack of consumption.

"So how long have you lived here?" Natasha asked, feigning interest

"Oh near my whole life, my family name has owned this land and has so for a very long time." Lilith remarked with a soft voice  
Natasha found herself captivated by it, her gaze drawn to the women's moth, with her plush lips covered in sleek black lipstick. It wasn't often Natasha fantasized about women, much less on a job, but she found herself unable to help it. The redhead realized that she had stopped listening, and that Lilith had stopped talking at some point. 

Trying to save face Natasha forced a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I suppose I am just tired," The spy said, hoping it would be enough.

Thankfully it was as Lilith again gave her a warm smile, "I imagine, and I can see you have eaten your fill, come let me show you to your room."

Natasha slowly nodded, perhaps she did need a rest, tomorrow she could ask Lilith about information. They both left the room, Natasha assuming that someone would take care of the food, and again walked through the halls. This time as they winded through the decorated maxe Natasha gaze fell to her hosts swaying hips and butt, the outfit she was wearing pulling tightly on her body, leaving little question of her figure’s size.

Natasha swore she lost track of time, as she continued to look, and following behind they soon reached her room, leaving Natasha unsure what turns they had actually taken. With a brief thank you her host departed, giving her one last look at the womens butt before she vanished around a corner. Natasha closed and latched the thick wooden door and looked at the room. It was luxurious, opulence she would have expected in a grand hotel, with bright red drapes, and dulled brown wood coating the walls. 

Now alone Natasha thought of fully stripping, removing the few clothes she still wore and relaxing for a moment.

Natasha decided to undress, afterall silk blankets like the ones adorning her bed felt best against her bare skin, a simple luxury she rarely got to indulge. Stripping bare, the redhead looked down at her body for a moment with a smile before falling onto the bed, enjoying the warmth on her tired form it brough. After a rest she could slip into her proper attire and explore the castle, ensuing it wasn't actually a Hydra outpost.

That though was followed by a realization, she had left all of her stuff at the doorway, including her suit and communication devices. Why had she done that? So quickly following the suggestion of her host without thinking it through? The Spy wanted to ponder it more but as she lay in the bed fatigue began to take her, and though she fought it, sleep overtook her mind. 

Natashas dreams were plagued by thoughts, fantasies and works that she could not understand, but desired.

The redhead awoke with a start and jumped out of the bed, striking a fighting pose anticipating an intruder. Instead she found the room empty, her door still latched. The room lacked a window, and she could not tell how long she had been asleep. The situation had taken an unpleasant turn and Natasha decided that she would rather brave the rain then be confined in a building if something was amiss. reaching down to collect her clothes Natasha's eyes widened in confusion, they were all gone.  
Every scrap of clothing has vanished, leaving her naked and with nothing to cover herself.

The spy steeled herself and ventured out of her room, taking care that her steps did not elicit sounds as she made her way through the carpeted halls. Natasha damned her thoughts as memories of following Lilith returned to her mind, her desire to reach out and touch the women, feel her luscious pale skin against her own crept into the redheads mind. The spy found herself at a crossroad and she tried to think of what to do next. It was better to assume that she could not trust Lilith now, as she may be a hydra agent.

Natasha decided to try and make her way back to the front door, if nothing else to get her stuff if it was still there and get a lay of the castle. The spy began walking, ignoring how her breasts bounced with each step as she tried to remember the turns they had made when her vision had been filled by ass. As the spy wandered her thoughts ran through the night's events, trying to pick apart Liliths behaviour for any signs, but instead Natasha found herself focusing on all the wrong things, the womens body and voice, her beauty, what was wrong with her today?

It had been some time since she had properly satisfied her libido, which made for an easy excuse, but even still her thoughts were taking on a desire she hadn't felt before. She wanted to touch Lilith, to feel her flesh against hers, feel the women's hands roam her naked body.

Feeling a mounting frustration Natasha began to run through the halls, the shifting passages felt like they were repeating as the same paintings appeared over and over again. Worse as her damned dirty thoughts started playing tricks on her, making them look like sex acts in the corner of her eye, women on their knees before a taller one, leashed or nude, all submitting. But of course when she would stop and actually look, they were all mundane. 

Finally Nathasha turned a corner and was greeted by a welcome but confusing sight, the front door. having not seen the dinner room on the way the spy was unsure how she even arrived, and turning around again took a step back in shock. The hallways had charged. She had turned a corner to arrive, but now looking at it, the hallway was a straight passage all the way beyond, thick wood doors lining each side.

Taking a glance at the front door Natasha confirmed her fear, her stuff was gone. And worse, a pull of the door revealed it did not move, not even a shutter, as if the great wood was bolted to the stone foundation. Was this the Hydra experiments she had been sent to look into? What purpose did they serve? Either way she now had only one path, and was naked, she needed to be careful.

Natasha bit her lip and she walked to the first door. She needed something, anything to assist, and it was likely in these rooms, whatever they were hopefully held something. Pulling on the door handle she eased the heavy thing open and stepped inside. 

The tone shift of the room hit her like a wall as she stepped through the threshold, the room was very warm and loud, like she had stepped into a sauna, even though it looked much like her own room. The sounds quickly filled her senses, a chaotic blend of shouts and cries of both pain and pleasure. Panicked she looked around, trying to place a source for a moment before her eyes laid onto a figure standing at the foot of the bed. The black haired, pale woman was obvious, even with her back turned, her naked ass on display for Natasha to take in for a moment, the sounds seeming to melt away as she focused on the women's body.

"You like what you see, don't you Natasha?" 

The spy's surprised gaze jumped to Liliths face, seeing the woman looking behind at her. The sounds had simply vanished.

Natasha tried to say something but the words died in her mouth as her thoughts collided together, spiteful words blending with thoughts of kissing the woman's lips. Lilith began to turn around, and Natasha took a frantic step back as she saw a mesmerizing sight.  
She was on her knees, naked save for a collar that Lilith held the leash too, her red hair was a mess and her eyes looked unfocused and her attention seemed fully taken by Lilith’s crotch.

"I think you really do love my body, what do you think?" Lilith asked as she pulled the dull eyed doppelganger close, the women needing little direction to begin eating her out. 

Natasha wanted to push Lilith away, or run, or anything, but she remained frozen, watching herself submit to the women. Natashas mouth parts and her tongue began to reach out slightly as she watched the scene continue. When Lillish pulled her even closer Natasha's hand went to her throat, and the feeling of a collar suddenly there broke her out of her trance. The spy made a quick exit, slamming the door as she heard the sound of Lilith cumming behind her. A part of her mind pulled at her to turn around and watch more, but she was able to beat it back, instead simply hurrying along the hall. After a few seconds Natasha realized she had neglected to actually grab anything that might help her, or be used as a weapon and cursed her failure. Most of all she cursed her mind for becoming hazy, as sexual thoughts continued to plague her. Something was happening and she needed to hold fast and resist.

Once was more than enough, Natasha decided, unsure how well she could trust her reaction to such a sight again. Tearing off the collar she hurried down the hallway determined to get to the end. She needed to get away from Lilith as quickly as possible. As she passed each room sound could be heard from beyond, and Natasha did her best to ignore the sounds of her own voice begging to cum, shouting words of submission and desire or accepting her new life at Lilith's feet. 

The spy knew it was the product of whatever was invading her mind, but she could not deny how aroused it was making her, and with ever lewd painting of herself she passed it was getting worse, but she soldiered on, trying not to think about how long it had been since she had masturbated.

After what seemed like an hour of marching past door after door Natasha stopped before a large wooden one, the thing had a similar make as the front door and for a moment Natasha feared she had somehow gotten turned around. However the redhead gave the door a cautious push and breathed a sigh of relief as it slowly opened. The spy rushed in without a glace and pushed the door closed, making sure to latch the great thing tight.

Turning around Natasha’s relief soured as she looked upon the room. A great banquet hall stood before her, long tables covered in lace tablecloths and carved wooden chairs adorned with pillows filled the hall, the walls all covered in more of the tapestries that filled the rest of the castle, displaying more imagery of vampires. The idea of this being something from Hydra seemed like a far off idea now for Natasha as her eyes were drawn to the far side of the room, where in a beautiful throne of wrought black iron and thick red silk, sat Lilith.

The woman wore a bemused look as she sat in her throne, naked, her legs open and displaying her whole body to Natasha. It seemed there was not running from the women's trap, and with one step and another the redhead made her way over to the women, hoping to at least get an answer out of her. At least that is what she told herself, even though her eyes stayed glued to the woman's crotch, and the motions of kneeling down before it played again and again in her mind.

"What is this, hallucination?" Natasha called out to the women as she drew close, "what exactly is your plan, are you simply doing experiments for Hydra?"

"Hydra?" Lilith remarked with spite in her voice, "Those lock step fucks tried to coax me to join them, but I have seen more causes fall then succeed in my time, and their desires fall to the former, I made sure they got the message when I chased them out of my lands!"

"Then what is your goal here, what are you even?" Natasha questioned again. She should have stopped walking close but she did not.

"I was simply bored, and you, since a beautiful prize came to my doorstep like a gift, how can I not peek into your thoughts and have some fun before I get down to business."

The answer only provided Natasha with more questions, and as she came to a stop before the throne she realized that Lilith had not answered one of them. With Liliths height, even sitting, she locked eyes with Natasha.

"What are you?" Natasha asked again, her tone a demanding one  
Lilith looked at her with a warm smile once again, but this time beyond her perfect black lips Natasha saw more…

Fangs.

"My dear, I am a vampire, and tonight, you are my prey."

Lilith moves faster then natasha could possible react, bolting out of the throne and towering over her, the vampires left hand reaching down and running a finger over Natashas exposed pussy.The attack elicited an unwanted moan of pleasure from the spy as she backed away on shaky legs. Lilith pained her no mind for a moment as she rubbed her thumb and forefinger together, both digits glistening in the light.

"Goodness Natasha, could it be you are feeling a bit aroused at the situation?"

"No!" The spy retorted, her attempt at a firm answer falling flat as her works came out shaky and unsure, "Stay back!"

The vampire instead took a step forward, then another, daring the spy to retaliate, "Oh 'Tasha there is no need to shout, just look at me, I am as calm as one can be, and so should you."

Natasha tried to look away, to turn around and look at the door, but she could not, it was like her mind was at war with itself, and paradoxically, she was feeling a calm settle over herself, her eyes roamed the vampires body, trying to find something to focus on, like her host had asked..

Natasha wrestled with her thoughts, this was wrong..she was a trained agent dammit! She was better than this!

With a swing of her fist she tried to punch Lilith in the head, only for her hand to pass through the women as she faded into black smoke.

"I had hoped you would hold out a bit longer Natasha, I peeked into your mind and know what you can do" Lilith's voice boomed throughout the room, seeming to come from all sides at once

"Come back here and fight me you fanged bitch!" Natasha called back, her emotions bubbling to the surface

"You are a foolish women to think you could overpower me, instead let us play a game, beyond that door is another room, once inside you have to figure the way out while resisting temptation, if you succeed I will let you go, if you fail, then I know you will want to come to my side my little spy.

Natasha scowled at the vampire's words, and watched the large doors to the room unlatch themselves and open, an inky blackness obscuring her view of the room beyond. Without a proper plan yet she had little choice but to play along. And so with a stead march Natasha walked through the blackness. With each step the redhead had to fight to keep thoughts of sex at bay.

For a few moments Natasha saw nothing but void as she walked through, then with a blinding flash a large room appeared around her, sections of it seeming to simply fill the nothing that was around her moments before. Taking a few moments Natasha took in her surroundings.

It was another lavish bedroom, much larger than hers, sporting a great king bed on her right, along with a dresser, and to her left a fireplace and couch, the carved marble fireplace covered in books and ancient looking artifacts. In front of her was a window, iron bars on the inside ensuring it was too tight to get through. Looking behind her she saw a bare wall, save for a bright red door.

Knowing the answer but trying anyway, Natasha gave the doorknob a turn, only to find it locked, a simple keyhole showing her what the puzzle likely was. Turning back around and taking in the room Natasha looked at her options.

It had been a very, very long day, so grabbing several of the artifacts she hopped onto the bed, sitting them next to her she took a moment to simply enjoy the sensation. The room was just warm enough to have a cozy feel to it, and the crackling fire added to the atmosphere. Natasha let her eyes close for just a moment as she relaxed.

The spy awoke with a content feeling, it was one she knew she should not have, but it still flooded her mind. Putting it aside she reached over to her horde of artifacts and looked at the first one. It was a stone tablet, depicting a female vampire biting a woman, while another was obviously masturbating to the scene. Natasha knew it was probably just a trick, but she needed to be sure there wasn't a hidden clue so she studied it more. Making out the details in the cold stone she was sure the vampire was Lilith, and unsurprisingly the woman masterbating herself. The more she looked the more animated the scene seemed to be, either the stone was moving, or her mind was playing it out for her. Her free hand crepts up to her breast as she watched for a few more minutes

Natasha really needed to cum.

Picking up the next artifact, Natasha was happy to see it was a leather bound dagger. Unsheathing it she saw the blade had details etched into it, the image of an open door, and a smiling woman.

Frowning at the vague clues Natasha reached for the final item, wiggling in the sheets to grab it, the spy enjoying the feel of the material on her body. The final item was a scroll tube, the likes of which the spy had only seen in museums, opening it and removing the contents Natasha grabbed the paper that fell out and unrolled it. Inside written in large ink soaked letters it read "The Door free opens only to those that serve." with an image of her, on her knees smiling, a black color around her neck. She gaze turning back to the tube, and saw the same damned black leather collar wrapped around it

Natasha's frown deepened, the instructions seemed clear but gave no real clue. All it really said was if she gave in, the door would open, but giving in would ensure she would be Lilith's. Unless of course, Natasha simply pretended. 

Natasha was a spy, one of the best. Pretending should be easy, even as she tried to keep the floodgates in her mind locked. 

The redhead pushed the artifacts off the bed after grabbing the collar, listening to the satisfying sounds of Lilith's things breaking. Without hesitation she put on the collar, the latch clicking into place over the throat. The leather was tight, but not uncomfortable. With her look set, Natasha got onto her knees on the bed, and started to marsturbate. Hoping to get the vampires attention. Her left hand slipping between her legs as her right explores her breasts, teasing her nipples.

Natasha didn't like how good it felt, but her conflicting emotions were overcome as her thumb brushed her clip, and a shock of pleasure hit her body. She knew she needed to put on a show so she did it again, and again, leaning forward as her body reacted to the heightened stimulation, all the while Natasha shouted Liliths name between panting lust filled breaths.

It was so easy to just, let it all out, let her mind fill with all of the sex and submission she had seen and form it into a fantasy to masturbate to, having something to base off of was always the best way to pretend after all.

Natasha felt her orgasm getting close, so close that she wanted it desperately, but instead between her calls for Lilith to take her, she heard the door unlock, and creak open. The spy tried her best to stop her hands and she looked over, and saw Lilith in the doorway looking at her, the woman's stunning nude body before her once again. Natasha reached out with her right hand as the vampire smiled and walked over to her, climbing onto the massive bed and crawling to Natashas twitching form.

"Oh you look like you are having so much fun, wouldn't it be nice if this dream lasted forever?" Lilith asked in a soft voice

"Yess..." Natasha replied, her skills ensuring she easily sounded interested, 

"Then touch me, hold my body tight to yours and you flood your mind with pleasure, kiss me and show me how much you want me." Lilith cooed as she lay next to Natasha.

The spy was feeling good, it was so easy to pretend that she felt she could trick Lilith further before finishing her off and leaving, after all she was the best kind of spy, manipulating others was her job. Ass a bonus it all felt so good, perhaps she could finally cum.

Natasha wanted to cum so bad, the floodgates were open and she couldn't stop herself. Even as her body urged her to pull Lilith close she didn't obey, her fingers deep in her pussy as she tried to bring out her flood of pleasure, but it continued to stay out of reach.

"Oh you poor dear, let me help you," Lilith said as she wrapped an arm around Natasha, pulling her over, "you can't do that without your Mistresses help."

Now on her back the spy continued to furiously masturbate, thinking of all that had happened that night so far, and most of all the cold hand that was now on her hip and Lilith lay over her. Natashas gaze became unfocused and she thought of finding herself on her knees before Lilith, wearing that tight collar and desperate to adore the vampire's body. 

Natashas eyes widened and a gasp passed between her lips as she felt Liliths fingers meet her own between her legs, and pull her hand away before sliding in between her wet lips. Natasha was about to protest, but could not think of a reason, she wanted to cum after all, and Lilith could help, then all the better.

It was all just an act after all.

Natashas vision filled with Lilith's smiling face, the pale women licking her lips with a mischievous grin before pulling Natasha into a deep kiss, the vampires free hand holding the spy's head as she eased her body onto Natasha, all the while fingering her wanting pussy.

Natashas body twitched and trembled under the loving assault, her tongue meeting Liliths as she kissed her again and again, feeling the vampire's sharp fangs brush against her tongue. Finally Lilith hit Natasha's sweet spot and the spy's body trembled with pleasure, her orgasm rocking her body as she was held tight by Lilith. It felt so nice in her embrace. 

As Natasha came down from her orgasm Lilith kissed her body, leaving a trail of lipstick marks down until she planted on just above Natasha's pussy, before rolling over and looking at her.

"Now then my dear, what do you say about returning the favour and showing me how devoted you now are?"

"How about we move to the couch to enjoy the fire 'Mistress'" Natasha replied, out of breath.

"Oh how romantic!" Lilith declared as she scooped up Natasha with ease, carrying the naked spy over to the still crackling fire.

The vampire lay down the well stuffed couch, holding Natasha tight as the two sunk a bit into the material. It was warm and cozy, and after cumming Natasha felt rather weak, far too weak to fight off the thoughts of Lilith kissing her neck, or wrapping her legs around her for a second round. The vampire seemed to read her mind as she began planting deep kisses on Natashas neck, surly leaving marks each time. 

As her attention mostly remained on the redhead's neck Lilith’s hands began to roam her body, slowly tracing circles on Natashas skin, causing soft moans to escape from her. A finger running along her pussy, just enough to part her lips a bit elicited a shutter of pleasure from Natasha as she enjoyed the attention. Her gaze fell to the fire, its mesmerizing dance drawing her attention in as she continued to feel Liliths hot breath on her neck. 

Natasha's hand moved to her collar, already she had gotten used to the feeling of it around her neck, the tight leather feeling nice against her skin. She felt Lilith pull her in tighter as her kisses increased in intensity, and the vampire's fingers slipped into her once again. still sensitive from her last orgasm Natasha relished the already building feeling of another.

As she reached her peach in Lilith’s arms once again her body shuddered in the vampire's tight embrace, the woman continuing to paint her with kisses the entire time she came down from it. 

As Natasha tried to catch her breath, she felt something sharp press against her neck.

Natasha weakly struggled in Liliths grip, her mind aflame with fantasies and fear. She felt the sharpness move away from her neck.

"Did you think you were being smart, pretending to give in?" Lilith whispered into her ear, "That jumping and thinking about submitting to me would work when I have been reading your mind, when I have been filling it with so many desires?"

Natashas eyes went wide, how could she have forgotten, the.damned vampire could read her mind. Her thoughts were betrayed by a moan of pleasure as Lilith began working her fingers again, sliding them into the redheads wet pussy, She needed to get away, she could get away, she was the best spy there was, she couldn't be beaten by some no name vampire..

Natashas eyes rolled back as the pleasure mounted again, her struggles causing Lilith’s fingers to rub against the walls of her pussy.

She had to get away, get Lilith off of her, toss it into the fire or..something..she had to..

Natasha moaned in pleasure again asher Mistress continued to give her pleasure  
And she felt something sharp press into her neck

Whatever sound the spy was about to make vanished, and her opened her mouth wide in a silent cry.

Her senses dulled, but the pleasure remained. Natasha felt herself dimming, as if by the second she was..less.

Sometime during those frozen seconds Natasha felt an orgasm crawl through her body.  
After agonizing moments she dully felt Lilith release her and stand up.

It took a few seconds for Natasha's senses to return, she felt no pain but did not want to move, she expected to feel herself bleeding but that too was absent.

"Am..am I to be a vampire?" The redhead asked, her voice coming out much weaker than she thought it would.

Lilith scoffed, "No, such a gift is given to those that earn it, you are useful only as another thrall to provide me pleasure and comfort."

Natasha rolled off the couch and stood up, unsure how to process what was happening.

"Now then 'Tasha, get over here and serve me," Lilith commanded, her words bouncing around Natashas head.

Without an objection Natasha complied, trying to think of something, anything but drawing a blank. iThe spy got to her knees and let her Mistress guide her reaching tongue between her legs.

"That's a good thrall, you really do love my body, now show me you do," Lilith commanded, sighing in content as her thrall got to work.

For Natasha, she could not think of anything else to do, but to just keep playing along.


	2. Viper's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With agents vanishing left and right and black Widow gone without a trace, Mockingbird is send out to a Hydra base to try and find out just what the organization has been doing, but the mission would take her close to the clutches of the feared female commander Viper

"This is a dire situation."

The sentence still rang through Mockingbird’s mind, even now as she hid. The words had filled the conference room with a vacuum that pulled away any hope of a positive update. Black Widow, and many other agents were gone, vanished, likely because of Hydra. Black Widow in particular simply having walked off into the unknown, the only solid intel coming from a nearby castle owner from where she was operating, who proclaimed she had left the town with several armed men that she had assumed to be her caravan guards.

The only piece of good news that Mockingbird had received was that one of the agents had managed to secretly send out her intel before going dark, and on it had the location of one of Hydra's research facilities, the one overseen by Viper herself. Mockingbird was the best agent they had on hand, and her mission had been a simple one, destroy the facility, grab whatever intel she could, and if possible remove Viper from the board.

Now, several hours into her mission she had reached an impasse. The facility was an underground bunker, likely built into an already existing soviet installation to lower suspicions. From old reports it was likely where many of the mind control devices and experiments Hydra utilized were tested or built, meaning its destruction would be a great blow to them. Mockingbird had heard stories and warnings about the head of the place, Viper enjoying personally breaking agents using all manner of devices and techniques, something she could not wait to get payback on the women for.

The security so far had been extensive, but nothing she hadn't seen in Hydra controlled places before, simple hacked key cards and utilizing the shadows against her tight, black outfit had been enough to slip past the dull witted Hydra guards. The thin material hugged her body in every way, with her utility belt being the only extra items she carried, ensuring she could move around with ease. Now as she hid behind a door in a maintenance closet she had to plan out her next move. Ahead the hallway forked, one leading to security, where the facilities cameras were located, and the other path leading deeper in. She could take out the cameras and those manning them, but someone might come and notice, and Mockingbird didn't feel keen on squaring off against Viper before she could construct a failsafe.

Mockingbird made up her mind, the cameras would have to be a priority, to remove the added risk. It was a maneuver she had done plenty of times before, and so she crept out of the closet and made the turn. The lack of patrolling guards was unusual, and Mockingbird had to keep herself on her toes. Likely the personnel was being used somewhere else, or just didn't exist, a point that Mockingbird attributed to Hydra's hubris. The hallway came to an abrupt end with a simple door labeled ‘Security/Training’.

Taking a moment to ensure no one was on their way Mockingbird set about collecting the needed tools from her belt. First she applied a lubricant to the doors visible hinges and knob, and, finding the door had no lock, gently turned the knob and opened the door, taking care to ensure it opened without a sound. Her careful actions rewarded her with success, and she could see the large room was almost unoccupied. No lights were on, and on the other side of the room, at least 10 paces was a single guard in a chair, looking at at least 50 different video screens that stretched out across the wall. The flickering lights of the many different screens casting a strange shifting glow across the floor, almost reaching the door. 

Sneaking across the floor she tested for creaking spots while clenching her fist. The guard wore no helmet, and with years of practice the spy could knock them out with a single blow, so that they would awake later thinking they had fallen asleep. It was something she had used to great effect many times before. With a single moment the sound of fist to flesh filled the quiet room, and the guard slumped in their chair. The immediate thread removed Mockingbird hurriedly and closed the security door before returning and spinning the chair around. The spy had anticipated another uniformed guard, but that is not what she encountered.

Sitting unconscious in the chair was a woman, easily a head taller than Mockingbird and with the body and frame of a powerlifter. With cropped red hair she wore Green thigh boots and a buttoned uniform top, but no pants. The symbol for Hydra was tattooed on her arm, but more noticeable was the large image of a viper head above her crotch. Was this one of Vipers minions, or a victim of her brainwashing? Mockingbird didn't recognize the women, but it didn't fully ease her concern. It was likely she would need to save any brainwashed or trapped agents in the facility.

Turning her attention back to the screens Mockingbird pulled out her utility device and logged into the security computer. The interfaces were always the same so it was easy to find what she needed. She would record 10 minutes of footage en mass from each screen and have them replay on loop. While Mockingbird waited for the recording to finish she looked around the darkened room again. On the left wall she could faintly see writing, and as she stepped close she could see it was a door, easily missable in the darkness, and from how she entered. The door simply was marked 'Training' and seemed to also have no lock. Pressing her ear against it she could hear faint noises, but could not make out what the source was. Behind her she heard a soft chirp alerting her the recording was done, and that she had to decide what to do. There could be more guards inside that could be taken out to avoid anyone coming by soon, or Mockingbird could hurry out and continue, with whoever comes in believing the ploy.

Mockingbird shook her head, it was easy to get distracted with how large the place was and she needed to stay on target. Imputing the loop into the computer the spy made a swift exit, returning down the hall to the fork and continuing down. Mockingbird made several other turns, avoiding the areas that the guards would gather, like living quarters or eating areas as she made her way deeper. The first two levels seemed to be for the guards and other staff, and when she reached the third floor down she was greeted by a welcome floor directory. On the floor she was standing was the research area, the one below was for Admin/Maintenance , and the sixth and final floor was labeled Testing/Holding.

Looking at her objectives Mockingbird knew she would have to visit most of them, more so if she planned to check for any prisoners. It was just a matter of where she wanted to start. Deep underground the spy begin to feel the effects of the facilities stifling heat, her outful feeling like it was getting tighter as it hugged her body

Admin seemed like the logical choice, no doubt any true information was kept there, as well as what Mockingbird could expect to find on the other floors. taking the stairs down and using her hacked keycard blonde made a quick entry, finding the floor to be more tight hallways with offices and meeting rooms peppering either side. Right next to the door she entered was a massive two door entrance. Maintenance was printed above it, likely leading to the facilities main systems. The spy noted the location for later and continued along at a crawling pace, the floor very active with researchers and guards hurrying about their day. 

As a stroke of luck for the spy, the way to the main admin area was well marked, and she was able to make her way through the labyrinth of office hallways with ease until she reached her goal. Unlike the other wooden office doors the one before her was made of iron, with a large sign on it stating that only authorized personnel were allowed in. Using her keycard once again she slipped into the room, and Mockingbird felt a small smile creep across her face at the sight.

It was the data maneframe, the main housing unit for the facility, the large room acting as the vault for all of the data. Quickly she produced one of several hard drives from her belt and connected it to the access terminal, and without delay began to copy everything the computer had to offer. 

There was a lot of data, more so than Mockingbird had expected, and she quickly was on her third hard drive before she could even see an end to the data stream. text files, images, videos all flashing before her eyes as they were downloaded. Mockingbird looked at so many tests flashing by, snippets of videos of women in devices moaning in pleasure or shouting in defiance, and always there was the same woman in frame overlooking it, Viper.

Mockingbird felt herself unable to pull away from the stream of scenes, it was almost engrossing watching so many happening before her eyes. The data stream finished, and one final video played before the spy's eyes. A woman, her eyes glowing a dark pink, on her knees pleasuring a naked viper, muttering between licks how she would submit to Hydra.

"I see you are enjoying my work."

The voice coming from Mockingbird's left was like a slap to her senses, sending the spy up against a wall to get away from it’s source. There before her stood a face she was now all too familiar with. Viper.

The woman was clad in a tight green suit and belt, much like her own, with cuts separating her long gloves. The black haired women looked over Mockingbird with a hungry look, as if looking upon a meal. There was no time to wonder how she had snuck up on Mockingbird, it was time to act.

Mockingbird felt a surge of heroics and anger welling up in her chest, after what she had just seen she knew she had to act, to end this woman's experiments here and now. Not bothering to retort with a taunt or petty words, Mockingbird closed the distance between them and delivered a solid punch to Vipers face, the women doubling over in shock and pain.

Pressing her advantage Mockingbird delivered a kick to Viper's leg, hoping to drop her. Just when the women did not respond to the blow Mockingbird cursed and blocked in anticipation for the counterattack. She had guessed right, as the hydra women returned with an attack of her own, but the spy had misjudged the women's strength, and with a powerful block Viper knocked aside her blocking arms and broke her stance, leaving her vulnerable to a hit, one that Viper quickly followed up on with her other hand, the woman's fist connecting with Mockingbirds head.

Everything went dark for the spy.

Mockingbird slowly awoke, her head ringing and her thoughts sluggish as she tried to force her eyes to remain open. When she regained a semblance of mastery over her body she took in her situation and surroundings, a dull panic brewing in her stomach. She was in a small room, the one wall a massive mirror, marking it as some kind of interrogation room in her mind. She was strapped tight to a chair with a variety of soft straps, her belt and tools gone, and her suit torn apart, revealing her chest and crotch. on a table just to her right was a table with a briefcase. And in front of her a heavy metal door. 

The spy tested the straps, hoping to find a weak point to exploit for a bit of freedom, but none budged an inch from her struggles, the chair itself bolted to the ground. Mockingbird had gotten out of situations like this before but it required patience. Quietly she cursed her actions for getting caught in the first place, it would make her mission much harder now once she escaped. The sound of the door opening drew her attention back to her front, it was time to get to work.

In the doorway stood Viper herself, the previous wild grin she had worn during the fight gone, and replaced by a deep frown. The harsh red mark on her cheek was a mark of a minor victory at least for Mockingbird. The villain said nothing as she entered, and the bound spy remained silent as well, planning her move.

Viper walked over to the small table and pulled up the chair that had been tucked under it. Sitting down she opened the briefcase, the dull click of its lock filling the silence of the room for a moment. Viper looked at its contents, and then back at Mockingbird, a small smile on her face. 

"You have been very bad, haven't you?" the woman stated, a dash of spite in her words, "giving such a fine woman like me such a hit, and sneaking in here, causing such a mess."

Mockingbird remained silent, trying her best to recall all of her training on resisting interrogations.

'I finish training some new blood, and what do I find when I leave?" Viper reached into the briefcase, her eyes not leaving Mockingbird, "I find my guard knocked out, and the security looping, and when I fix it, I see you, you little wretch, in my offices."

The blonde spy remained motionless, waiting, until she looked at what Viper held in her hands and recoiled at the sight.

It was a tattoo gun, the shape and make familiar enough to Mockingbird from the last time she had helped apply identification marks to an agent that was going undercover. The way she had flinched at every poke...

Viper seemed to notice Mockingbirds break from form, as her smile grew larger, "Oh I see you have some thoughts about my fang here."

The snake women walked over to Mockingbird and placed the chair in front of her, sitting down and leaning over the bound women. Idly Viper ran the gun across the spies exposed flesh towards her inner thigh, causing Mockingbird to reactively shutter against the cold metal on such an intimate place. Mockingbird very much wanted to kick the snake women right in the head if she could.

"But," Viper remarked, obviously adding extra theatrics to her words, "What is a fang without venom?"

Opening the tattoo gun, Viper pulled out the ink cartridge, and Mockingbird's eyes grew wide at it. The ink was an emerald green, and was glowing faintly. Desperately she ran through her knowledge of poisons to try and recall if any glowed like that. What kind of poison even could be used in a tattoo gun?

Tattoo..

It all clicked in Mockingbird’s mind as Viper reloaded the ink cartridge, the guard and her green Viper tattoo...

"It's my own special blend that I made through some trial and error," Viper explained, "The first few subjects were not as lucky as the last few, but I've now perfected it"

'Dead?" Mockingbird demanded, her voice tinged with a fear she could not properly suppress

"Now where is the fun in that?" Viper remarked, faking insult, "I prefer to play with my toys, even if they have bouts of mindless loving."

Now then," The snake woman said as she turned the gun on, "Hold still for me while I have my fun, and try not to struggle or we will be here all day."

Mockingbird inwardly laughed at the notion of staying still, ignoring venom in any fashion was a recipe for disaster. The spy waited for Viper to get comfy in her chair and lean forward, getting ready to tattoo the blonde right above her crotch. Just as it was about to pierce her skin Mockingbird moved her bound knee. It wasn't much but it connected with Viper as she hovered above her.

The impact caused Viper to curse in frustration, and deliver a swift kick to Mockingbird's shin. The blow sent small pangs of pain through her body but nothing serious. The snake women's angry expression melted into one of bemusement as she looked over the bound women. She seemed to think for a moment, at which point Mockingbird decided to try and take charge.

"Where is Black Widow, what did you do to her?" The spy demanded

"What?" Viper said simply, confusion shooting across her face for a moment, "Is that why you came here, to try and find intel on your missing agent?

"We know Hydra took her, what have you done?" Mockingbird again demanded, her voice raising as she spoke, "What kind of experiments have you been doing to her?"

Viper clicked her tongue as she walked around Mockingbird, "As much as I would have loved to trap that spider in a web I have no idea, but thank you so much for confirming to me that she is in fact missing."

Mockingbird shut her mouth, realizing what she had done. Viper laughed behind her as she made her way around the woman before standing in front of her again. She made to take a seat but instead of her chair Viper instead sat down on Mockingbird's lap, the woman's full weight resting on her exposed thighs as the snake woman straddled her. Mockingbird heard the soft hum of the tattoo gun as it turned on again and watched Viper bring it to view. The snake womens eyes were focused right on her forehead, and Mockingbird felt a heaviness in her stomach as she realized what the snake woman planned to do. Her mind rushed through possibilities to try and stop what seemed like an inevitability.

An idea formed in Mockingbird's head, one that involved hurting Viper, which just made it all better. 

"What is that stuff anyway? I saw so much of your work, I imagine you took great care in crafting it." Mockingbird asked, feigning interest

Viper hesitated for a moment, looking down at the straps over Mockingbird's body before back up to meet her gaze. The woman licked her lips as her eyes seemed lost in thought for a moment. Mockingbird hadn't been this close to her before and took a moment to take in her features, and in another time and place she would have thought the women as beautiful.

"You did get to see my work after all..." Viper muttered

"My venom seeps into your body through the tattoo, into your blood where it would bring extreme arousal that floods your mind, and when the venom finally reaches your brain it removes inhibitors for a short while, leaving you open to any suggestion that will solidify into coherent ideas. It makes it easy to bring the person into Hydra." Viper explained, a hint of pride in her voice as she detailed her creation.

Mockingbird tried to lean back as Viper licked her neck, "Oh how I look forward to seeing you struggle with your own body my little bird."

The blonde spy took that moment to act, throwing her head forward into Viper’s, the sound echoed in her skull as she saw stars from the impact. Not wasting time as the woman fell off her Mockingbird redoubled her efforts to get free, finally managing to snap one of the straps through brute force as Viper struggled in pain below her. With one bond broken the rest followed quickly as Mockingbird wretched herself free of the chair. Standing up in triumph the spy looked down at Viper, who was still doubled over holding her head in pain. In her hand was the tattoo gun, still on. A dark thought entered Mockingbird's mind as she looked down. And she wondered if she should 'remove’ Viper from the board' here and now.

It was time for some answers, even if it meant Mockingbird had to get mean.

The spy reached down, planning to hoist up the women, only when her hand touched her Viper lashed out with a curse, the tattoo gun in her hand flailing wildly. For a brief moment Mockingbird felt a sharp pain across her arm. Looking down at her forearm, she grimaced at the sight, a thin green line across the entire length. The tattoo gun hadn't seemed to have penetrated her skin, but with a wipe of her hand Mockingbird confirmed that the ink would not come off, and as Viper had said would seep into her body.

Kicking the gun away, Mockingbird hoisted Viper up onto the chair, the woman only now coming out of her dazed state. Mockingbird needed answers, now. So she refastened all of the straps, besides the one she had broken beyond repair and gave the woman a soft slap across the face to bring her focus forward. The blonde spy licked her lips in worry, thinking about just how much time she had.

Viper cursed under her breath and looked at Mockingbird, another curse forming on her tongue when she saw the spys forearm, and the thick green line. 

"Ooops, I guess we had an accident my little bird," Viper said in a fake sing song voice

"Shut up!," Mockingbird shouted, "Now you are going to tell me where the antidote is, or I'll unload the entire cartridge onto your face!"

"Oh such big words, I bet you love being the boss, dominating the situation right?" Viper said with a laugh, "Feel free, or maybe you want to punch me again?"

Mockingbird knew she had to get the women to talk, already she could feel a burning on her arm, not a painful one but the feeling of her skin near the ink becoming flush as it quickly spread.

Mockingbird had had enough, she was out of time and had few options, already feeling the flush feeling up to her shoulder. Even if it seemed to be what the damned women wanted, the spy clenched her fist and decided to wipe the grin right off of the snake woman's face. The spy reached back and let her right fist fly, enjoying the sound of her fist connecting with Vipers face.

The punch had left the spy off balance, having to punch down like that, and so her guard was down as she did it. Her lack of care being rewarded by the sound of straps snapping, and the feeling of Vipers legs wrapping around her waist, pulling her close. Mockingbird felt herself lose her balance and fall forward, onto the bound women. She tried to struggle back up but Viper’s legs were like iron, locking her against the women.

"Fuc..Let me go you damn snake!" Mockingbird shouted, struggling in the womens tight grip.

"A snake never lets its prey free of its coils, my little bird," Viper mocked as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Mockingbird's neck. "Tell me, how is your arm feeling hot yet?" 

"Ngh, I feel nothing, looks like your venom was a failure!" Mockingbird cried, trying to think of a way out.

The spy's breath was quickening, already her chest felt hot, her nipples feeling sore, she needed to escape, to do something, anything, but first she had to free herself from Vipers grip.

"Well, I know you are lying," Viper said with a grin between kisses, "The ink managed to go right where a huge vein is on your arm, so it should be spreading much faster than usual."

Mockingbird only halfway heard the news as she wracked her brain.

Mockingbird had no other option than to win through brute force, and so she continued to struggle, her arms trying to wretch herself from the women's grip and she twisted around, trying to ignore Vipers lips and now hands roaming her trapped body.

The damned heat was getting to her, already having reached her sex, Mockingbird had to fight to keep her mind from thinking about those kisses. What would it feel like when it reached her mind and started to change her, would she even notice?

At some point, Viper had freed her arms without Mockingbird noticing, one of the women’s slender hands reaching around and cupping her exposed ass as she pulled the mockingbird closer. The spy yelped in surprise and pain when Viper bit ner neck, no doubt leaving a mark, but the women just grinned at Mockingbird's response. In fact Viper started grinding against Mockingbird, in time with the spys struggling.

"Did you know, my little bird, that your heart beating faster from pleasure causes the venom to spread even quicker? Viper remarked off hand and she kissed the spy's neck deeply, likely leaving a hickey.

Mockingbird tried to respond, but when her mouth opened all that came out was a moan of pleasure. God she was horny, it was things like this that they didn't cover in training, physical pain sure but not pleasure. Mockingbird looked over the women, and briefly wondered what she looked like naked. She cursed the thought but tried as she might she could not push it away, flashing thoughts of her, naked, grinding against Mockingbird now plagued her mind.

"Now then," Viper said in a commanding voice, "I can see it in your eyes you want to kiss me back right, you should do it."

Mockingbird didn't think, she just did it, planting a small kiss on Vipers own neck before rearing back. Her eyes looked around wildly.

Viper grinned at the response and spoke again, ahungry grin spread across Vipers face as she unzipped her suit, revealing her breasts.

"Suck," She simply commanded, Mockingbird's eyes glazed over for a moment before she wrapped her lips around Vipers right breast and started sucking on her nipple, eliciting a small moan from the villain.

Mockingbird was having trouble thinking, her thoughts becoming jumbled and meshed together, while Viper’s seemed to cut through her mind with perfect clarity. The women's words of encouragement acting as navigation as Mockingbird tried to steer her thoughts through the now murky waters of her mind. There were so many things to keep track of, things she needed to remember, but it all kept slipping through her fingers.

What had she been doing?

The spy didn't fight as Viper got up, and put her in the chair, the snake woman's fingers dancing between her legs as Mockingbird continued to kiss Vipers body. 

"Now make yourself cum while I fetch a reward," Viper instructed as she left Mockingbirds view.

The woman did as was suggested, desperate to reach another orgasm as she looked off into space at nothing. Viper returned not long after, holding a tattoo gun. Mockingbird knew she should feel or think something, but it was all so mushy in her head she could not grasp what.

"Now, hold still while I give you a nice reward before processing my little bird, a second dose will make you feel so open to anything at all," Viper commanded as she brought the tattoo gun above Mockingbirds crouch, "And every time you cum, make sure to say Hail Hydra."

Her eyes glazed over in pleasure, Mockingbird nodded slowly as she continued to masturbate, the sharp feeling of the tattoo gun doing its work lost in the background as she shuddered slightly, and under her breath Mockingbird muttered, "Hail Hydra."


	3. Night Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes Guild oversees many jobs and dangers, and Mia is in charge of one of them. Squads taking out threats is a common thing, but this time Mia's team is going to run into some trouble

In the darkness of the night, when the full moon was the only beacon amongst the abyss above, Mia was in her element, cloaked in shadows and ready for a fight. The soldier was the best of the best, highly trained with her squad and utilized for secret missions across the world, all to protect the normality of the average person's life from catastrophic disruptions. She and others like her were employed by the Heroes’ Guild main offices and armed with the best technology the world had to offer in place of powers. Their mission as always was to capture, subdue or destroy anomalies, monsters or rogue villlains when there were no heroes to send out.

Mia and her pair of comrades, Cam and Tiff, sat amongst the bramble of a thick brush, waiting for the right moment to advance on their target. All of them wore the best armour available, tight, flexible bodysuits of near impenetrable plating coupled with thick combat boots. Their armaments for this mission included a standard multi shot rifle, capable of select and non lethal fire, as well as a mix of personal weapons. 

Mia brushed aside her long black hair, clearing her eyes as she looked at her two partners. Cam held a steely gaze at nothing, her scar covered face lost in thoughts of her own as she waited, her cropped, short brown hair almost invisible in the darkness. Tiff on the other hand, with her blond ponytail, was almost bouncing in her spot, her smile showing off how eager she was to get on with the mission. Mia had run several missions with both of them before and felt a deep trust with both women, something she found did not come easy in their line of work.

With a silent signal with her hand she gave the order for them to move out, the night having come in force now and leaving their target in a state of lesser defence. The three sought to bring down a budding infestation, a place referred to as The Hive, a home carved out by a bee based woman calling herself The Queen. The reports had been sporadic for a while, until the Heroes’ Guild had sent another team in to scout out what was going on and they never returned. What information could be gleaned from their transmissions was that the woman had been sold tech to create drones and had been utilizing it at her own desire, the infestation being much larger than suspected.

The entranceway to The Queen's lair was an unsuspecting cottage, a large, three story thing that could pass off as some kind of motel. A quick look around showed no signs of guards, or security, giving Mia a feeling of unease. Sitting not 20 minutes from the road and looking to have been kept in good shape it was no wonder to Mia how the Queen had managed to acquire many individuals to drone. Their orders were simple, get in, take out as many drones as possible and bag the queen for jailing. If possible as well, save the last team if they are not wholly lost.

Mia had cleared out infestations before. Often they were very straightforward if tedious, going room to room sweeping the entire place. If she was lucky they could catch one of the droned outside and gleam what exactly they would encounter inside easier. This Hive was not such a case and in the many hours they had waited for nightfall, Mia had not spotted a single drone coming or going. It was likely the setup inside was self sufficient and they had no need to leave. With a quiet frown Mia thought of how easy it would have been to simply blow the place from orbit and freeze everyone inside or something. But the Heroes’ Guild had decided such measures were not cost or personnel effective and instead had elected to send her team in. Bureaucratic nonsense from heroes that were no longer in play on the field.

The sour faced woman looked to Tiff, the bubbly blonde having already started to make her way to the front door, and physically pulled the blonde away from there. Such foolish planning was why she was not and never would be squad leader. Instead the three of them crept around the side of the building, the lack of lights making it easy to blend into the shadows. Once the three of them situated themselves below one of the side windows, Cam popped up quick to get a look, Mia hoping the women would see a clean way in.

"Empty.”, Cam remarked as she came back down. "No lights, no furniture."

Mia gave the woman a quick nod of acknowledgment, if nothing else the lack of things to bump into would be helpful. Standing up the woman brought forth her knife, the serrated blade the length of her hand. The crisp white wooden frame of the window reminded Mia of her own house as she slid her knife between the window, poking about until she heard the satisfying click of the latch being undone. The window opened without a sound, a welcome change from the creaking, moaning buildings she often had to work through. With a few grunts of effort the three women pulled themselves inside. Their eyes had long since adjusted to the dark and Mia stopped Tiff from turning on her light. The building was silent as a grave, not even the sounds of a building’s utilities being carried on the air as Mia checked the hall. The place seemed to be constructed as it appeared outside, with stairs leading up to the other levels, with more leading down.

The team’s movements took on a well worn and known routine as they ascended the stairs. Their actions like a second nature as they systematically swept the second floor. Mia did not have to issue commands, all three had done such things so many times it was a reflex as they worked. The second floor was as bare as the first, hallways and rooms all finished but not furnished. Most even lacked lightbulbs and testing a bathroom, Mia concluded that the place had no water in the pipes either. The place seemed like a shell, a building hollowed out.

The third floor provided more of the same, eggshell white walls with grey trip and cheap green carpet in every area. By now Mia could tell that Tiff was losing her edge, relaxing at the lack of activity. The blonde's body bouncing about in her tight uniform in a way that Mia would consider distracting as she moved about. 

"Mia.”, Cam's low voice carried across the empty floor like an arrow. "I found something."

The two hurried towards their comrade, Tiff wearing a wide grin at the prospect of something happening on the mission. Mia however felt a twisting in her gut, knowing the tone Cam was using and what it entailed. She was proven right as they walked into one of the rooms, finding Cam with her light on, pointed at the carpet. There sat a rifle, standard issue like theirs, the metal frame bent and broken like it had been used as a club. Black tar seemed to be splattered around the floor, like blood. There was no trail, no further indication of struggles or wounds, who of the last unit had stood here looked to have just vanished like the building itself swallowed her up.

Mia could feel her heart beating faster as she looked at the scene. Such things happened sometimes and she had seen the results of failed missions before but something like this spoke of more than some brute force monsters. The woman had to push back the feelings welling in her chest with an assurance that they could handle whatever was here, they just needed to take it slow and stick together.

The march back to the first floor was quiet, save for the sound of their footsteps. There seemed to be only one way into the basement and Mia despised the idea of simply marching up to the entrance of The Hive. However there seemed to be few other options without knowing more about what was down there.

The march down the basement steps was a crawl, each step followed by a moment to take in the absence of any sounds. Mia could hear Tiff's breaths behind her, the hot air washing across the back of her neck. Sneaking in was the best option, to maintain a surprise if they engaged anything down there. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Mia was intrigued to find a proper doorway, the material looking to be a blackened hard substance like concrete. the door itself of the same material, decals having been meticulously carved into it as decoration. 

In truth Mia had thought the thing they were hunting was a beast, some base monster that took women as its thralls and had built a nest in the basement. The door before them however spoke of something intelligent, a villain of some type who had a mind and plans. Thinking things were always the worst quarry and Mia gave Tiff and Cam a knowing glance, showing them her disdain at the prospect. Both nodded in understanding, readying their weapons.

The door was not locked, nor did it seem to have a handle of any sort, the black slab simply swinging open. Stepping inside Mia found the basement to be lit up, dulled yellow veins of something glowing in the walls, all of which were coated in the same black material. The Bioluminescence was dull enough to not inflict their eyesight, but still provided a clear picture of the tunneled abyss around them. The three waited for a moment, listening, but could not hear any movement. Cam took up an overwatch position, looking down the two wide tunnel halls that stretched out from the basement opening room. The gold lights covered all of the walls they could see, random growths from something alien to the women.

Mia ran her hand across one of the walls, recoiling as she felt her hands run across it's slick surface. Looking at the afflicted area Mia saw her had covered in black, as if the walls were covered in wet paint. The woman looked around to warn the others of it, only to spot Tiff poking a bulbous black mass on one of the walls with the top of her gun. The blonde had a look of dull curiosity as she prodded it, obviously trying to figure out just what the thing was without touching it.

Mia felt a growl of frustration fill her throat as she barked orders at Tiff. Too late however did her instructions come, as the blonde turned to look at her just as the barrel of her gun embedded itself in the blackness. Inky, thick liquid exploded from it, like a water balloon. Even in the blackness Mia could see it was a fair amount.

"Ah!", Tiff shouted as she recoiled from it splashing across her, much of it hitting her front and face. "Like. what teh fuck is this shit?"

"That!", half whispered Mia as she stomped over to her comrade. "Was a sign for you to stop fucking around!"

Tiff pouted at the harsh words, her shoulders slumping as Mia watched the thick black stuff run down the woman’s face. Already some of it was pooling at her feet. If nothing else, Mia thought to herself as she returned to looking about, they at least knew the stuff wasn't dangerous now. Even still the whole look gave Mia a feeling of unease, the black and gold having an almost organic look to them, wholly unnatural and a sign that whatever the Queen was held some power. 

"Movement", Cam said in an even tone, low enough that they both barely heard it, "East tunnel, coming our way."

"Fuck.", Mia muttered under her breath. "Is it just one, perhaps a patrol?"

Tiff looked back and nodded, the woman held the sharpest eyes out of the three of them and Mia knew enough to trust the woman's calls on these things. She could see even in the darkness how Cam's body tensed up as she looked down the hall, the scope of her gun providing her a perfect glance at what was approaching.

"One female, wearing some kind of suit, gas mask I think.", Cam remarked, listing off the things, "Can't tell if she is armed in this light, the gold glow does nothing, but that thing is marching like a tin soldier for us."

Mia let out a frustrated sigh, fighting at the portal would be an easy route to retreat but could also cascade into a total failure. Her mind returned to what they had found upstairs, one of the last team, alone, no ammo, fighting in some kind of last stand. Had they encountered this same thing and chosen wrong?

Mia certainly felt wary of getting close to the approaching drone, no doubt it was something smart. It was not like they could press up against the walls and hide in what few shadows the golden light left behind because there were no such shadows. With a hand motion she called for the two to follow her, with Tiff taking her spot behind Mia and Cam carefully bringing up the rear, watching behind them. The tunnel seemed to slow down as they walked and Mia guessed they had long since passed beyond the large house. Her thoughts remained distracted however by the sounds of Tiff walking behind her, each step causing the black stuff on her boots to squelch like she was walking through perpetual mud. 

Mia almost felt thankful as the hall opened up to a tall, round room with several other exits, though that feeling faded as she looked up to see three more of the drones Cam had seen. The golden glow was brighter in the room, with great seams of it spreading across the blackness, giving her a good look at the things. Cam had provided a somewhat accurate description of them. All wore what looked to be gasmask helmets, their eyes all a segmented ruby red. They each looked to be wearing black bodysuits, with a yellow metal frame around their bodies like supports. From below the two most striking things Mia could see however, was a stripped, bulkous thing attached to each of their rears, like some kind of bug abdomen. They were so large that each of the drones seemed to lean forward a bit to compensate. What was more, all of them were floating about, kept aloft by several jets attached to their feet, back and hands. No doubt this what the tech that Queen had secured for herself.

For a few moments all three women watched the drones drift about, working on something in the walls they could not see. Mia was reminded of relaxing at home, watching bees idly collect pollen from her flowers. The things above them however were much more than just bumblebees. Movement to her side caught Mia's attention and she saw Tiff raising her gun and scope, her face a look of slight awe, to get a better look. Near always it was something monstrous and violent they encountered and finding some passive, almost natural looking thing was at the very least pleasant. A few bee drones buzzing about was better then falling into a pit of Huntsmen crawlers.

Mia placed a hand on Tiff's gun, lowering it as she shook her head. It was better that they kept out of sight. Picking a hallway and walking down it, Mia's face scrunched in discomfort as she felt a low, shrill buzz fill her ears. Much like the sound the drones had been making but like it was right against her ears. A quick look at Tiff and Cam conferemet that too could hear it, Tiff trying to cover her ears to no avail as her gun hung by the strap. 

Speaking a few testing words, Mia was concerned at how low they came out to her, much like when she had been near a grenade, her hearing seemed to be affected by something. With a frown she attempted to cover her ears like Tiff was doing, and was surprised to find it alleviate the effects. A demanding, but effective solution that Cam elected to not follow them on.

Thankfully the hallway was not as long as the last and doors began appearing on either side. The three of them set to work sweeping them for anything useful. The first two were simply empty and the third held nothing but a great black bowl filled with whatever made up the walls’ golden seams. Several of them reaching together above it, dripping the substance a drop at a time into the bowl. 

The fourth room they looked in bore fruit. The ceiling of it was covered in strange hooks, and gleaming on the floor was something metal. Mia reached down to recover it, wincing as again her hearing was assaulted by the buzz. They were dog tags, just like their own. Marked by the blackness in several spots Mia could still make out the name, Moira Knox. She had known the women and the thought of her meeting her fate in this abyss gave Mia a shutter. Her thoughts of loss were interrupted however as the door swung open.

A drone walked in, a large black mass slung over its shoulder. It took a few moments of it looking at them to apparently process what it was looking at, its head cocking to the side as its multi-faceted, red eyes looked at them. The few moments were all Cam needed to smack its head with the butt of her gun. For a moment the drone staggered, clawed hands coming to it's head as it oriented itself, the mass falling to the floor with a wet thud. But the single blow wasn't enough to bring it down and when Cam went for another she was grabbed by the thing. Whatever made up it's metal skeleton seemed to give it a great strength as it forced Cam onto her knees the woman losing the fight of strength against the drone. Mia could see that Tiff was fumbling in a panic with her gun.

Mia roared in anger, driving the butt of her gun into one of the drones eyes, the sight of it cracking a bit gave her the drive to hit the thing in the head again and again. Gunfire would draw too much attention here and now, trapped in this room. Tiff joined in, both women beating the thing with their weapons. The drone backed off, letting go of Cam and getting up, backing away from the assault. Its hand went to its damaged eye as it raised the other one.

From the drone’s arm came forth some sort of blaster. Mia had only moments to identify it as she smashed the drone across the head. The blow knocked the drone off balance as it fired, a gold bolt grazing Cam before dissipating against the wall. The scarred woman moaned as she fell. Mia's attention changed to her fallen partener long enough for the drone to stumble away, Tiff continuing to attack it. The woman dropped down to Cam's side, the woman not looking to be injured by the attack. 

"Just...tired...", Cam mumbled, her eyes unfocused. "Can't...move..."

Mia nodded and picked up her gun. The things were built to last and even after such a beating, it looked to be working fine. The woman stepped out of the door, hoping to find Tiff kicking a downed drone. Her heart sank at the sight she was greeted by. Three drones stood in a line, blocking the hallway from where they had come from. The material covering their bodies seemed even tighter than her own suit. In the arms of the middle one was Tiff, her whole body struggling against the drone’s grip as it bear hugged her midsection. her uniform was torn in several places, showing her gleaming, sweat covered skin under the golden light.

Mia cursed under her breath as she brought her gun up and fired off a shot at the rightmost drone, the blue beam from her gun hitting it square in the chest. The drone dropped like a rock, unconscious, eliciting a glance from the others who raised their arms and returned fire, gold bolts hitting the wall as Mia pressed herself against the wall and fired again, dropping the leftmost one. She had no idea if the drone before her even knew what a standoff was but it acted it, holding Tiff tight as it held its hand up. 

Carefully Mia tried to air around her partner, who continued to struggle in the drone's iron grip. The drone then seemed to tire of such a thing, and simply shot Tiff in the head, the bit hitting her forehead and the woman dropping to the ground. The moment Mia spent in surprise at the drone’s action was enough for her to see the same golden bolt come at her moments before darkness took her.

It took a long time for Mia to know that she was awake. In the silence and the blackness she could not tell the difference. It was only when she had the coherent thought to try and move, did she understand where she was. Hanging upside down it felt like she was in some kind of cocoon, her arms and legs bound together against her body. Looking up at herself she could see she was covered in the black goop all around her, fixed on one of the hooks that covered the ceiling. The room had few of the veins of gold to light it up. The movement felt unnatural to her, causing a discomfort that was only alleviated when she returned to looking at the ground. The buzzing was back, like white noise behind every one of her thoughts.

Not wanting to find out what the purpose of hanging served, Mia began to sway back and forth, using her body weight to swing farther. The material was tight against her body and she could feel it all over, like warm wax. The woman had hoped she would either tear the material or come off the hook. She got her wish but not before the final swing sent her face first into the ceiling. The material tore like rubber, snapping and sending her sprawling to the floor. Dizzy and disoriented she looked up to see a body bag sized thing hanging from the hook. the idea that she had actually been in some kind of cocoon gave Mia chills.

It took until Mia stood up before she realized something was wrong, the warm feeling had not gone away. Looking down at herself she shouted in anger. Her body was covered in the stuff, a bodysuit of black rubbery substance. Desperately she tried to pull it off but it was stuck tight to her body, her fingers trailing along it until they found the end. The material reached to her neck, hugging her throat and stopping at her head. she shook her head and looked herself over again. This was terrible, her weapon and clothes gone, and her looking like she was one of the drones.

Like one of the drones.

The thought stuck in her head as she looked back at the torn cocoon. The implications seemed clear but it wasn't a line of thinking she wanted to explore. Tiff had been captured as well but Cam may have hid and gotten away, From their exploration of the rooms, Mia knew there were probably more hook rooms nearby and might hopefully hold Tiff. Hopefully Cam had followed, as she now held the only weapon between the three of them.

The most pressing thing was finding Tiff. If she was in the same situation Mia was in, it was likely she wouldn't be able to get down. Collecting herself, Mia exited the room, thankful that none of the doors locked in any way. The hallway she stepped out into looked identical to the one they had been exploring but she knew she couldn't trust that with the architecture of the place. Crouching down she began to slowly sneak along, hugging the hallway wall as she made her way to the next black door.

Peeking in Mia saw it housed another of the black bowls filled with golden liquid. She felt a lingering wonder about what purpose such a thing even served, but pushed her curiosity back down as she moved on. Mia heard Tiff before finding her, the blonde shouting curses at unseen foes behind one of the doors. Opening it a crack Mia was shown a terrifying sight.

Four drones stood around Tiff, who, like her, was wearing the black, latex like body suit. The blonde was standing, her arms outstretched and motionless. Her face however conveyed something else. Mia could see it trying to move, the muscles in her neck straining as she tried to do something her body refused to do. Around her the drones seemed to be assembling her. Their hands moved quickly as they attached the yellow metal skeleton to her body, locking her in. one slipped heavy gauntlets onto Tiff's hands, and Mia watched in horror as they seemed to bend and tighten around her limbs. Another lifted one of her feet and slipped one of the boots on. All the while Tiff shouted and begged, her words tinged with a fear Mia had never heard from the easy going woman.

One of them approached her, something in its hand that Mia could not make out, that caused Tiff to start screaming, begging to be let go. The object's purpose was made clear as Mia watched it slip it up into Tiff, the woman’s vagina filled by whatever it had been. The sensations caused Tiff's shouts to gurgle in her throat as she let out a confused moan. Trapped in her position, she was at the mercy of the drones and Mia knew there was nothing she could do.

Through the pleasure Tiff still fought back. Leaning forward as much as she could the woman lashed out with her teeth, biting the drone in the arm. It likely did nothing, but the drone still flinched back, looking at the other drones around it. There was no movement for a moment as Tiff raged, until one produced a yellow remote and pointed it at her crotch before pressing a button, eliciting a beep from Tiff’s crotch, Mia seeing a green light switch on down there.

"Like, what the fuck are you al-ah gawd!", Tiff shouted in orgasmic glee, the venom in her words melting against waves of pleasure.

Whatever rapturous feeling the blonde was feeling didn't stop after her first orgasm and her shouts melted into blubbering moans as she continued to experience bliss. Orgasming pleasure sprayed onto the floor as she came. Unheaded by the woman, the drones bent her forward, her large ass sticking out for them to address. Mia watched them bring forth a bulbous mass, with a thick, long plug on one end, much like each of them wore. With great care the drones slid it into Tiff, a wet pop filling the room as it entered her, followed by Tiff howling in pleasure and confusion as they seemed to attach the plug in her pussy to the abdomen sticking out of her ass. She came once again, this time no sign of her pleasure leaking from her crotch. As her eyes looked unfocused at the ground another drone fixed a metal collar to her neck, the piece reaching just behind her ears. 

The final piece was what brought Tiff back, the drones raising her form back to a standing position as one of them brought forth the gasmask, the ruby eyes gleaming in the golden glow. As Tiff locked eyes with it her words sputtered, her mind fighting against her body, trying to break through the smile on her face. Slowly they brought it to her face and Tiff's eyes locked with Mia's, the blonde finally noticing her at the door.

"Like, no, please stuff them I-I don't wanna be a drone...I!", Tiff's voice was cut off as the mask closed across her face, the last thing Mia saw was her panicked, fearful eyes.

There was a hiss as the gasmask was pressed against Tiff's face, and when the drone removed its hands it stayed there, covering the last of her features. If Tiff was still fighting in there, Mia could no longer tell. The four drones stepped back from Tiff, seemingly looking the new drone over. After her body shuttered, Tiff took astep, then another. It was all Mia needed to see to know Tiff was gone.

The woman scampered across the hall to another room and hid, the sounds of the 5 drones marching away were a distant sound when she returned to the room. The place looked like a workshop storage with so many drone pieces everywhere. Mia picked up a piece of the yellow metal. It had looked so easy when the drones attached it and seemed to be what gave them enhanced strength.

Mia tossed the metal onto the floor in disgust, the images of them taking Tiff still fresh in her mind. The thoughts hit a breaking point for her and the woman gave the metal strewn on the ground a swift kick. Hearing it clatter off the walls gave Mia some small feeling of catharsis but it was far from enough. After all of this they still had no idea where Queen even was.

"Mia?", a voice called from the door.

The woman spun around in a panic, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. Instead to her relief at the door was Cam, the scared woman hunched over, her arms filled by her gun. For a moment Mia said nothing and simply took in the sight of her comrade, the woman wearing a matching black bodysuit as her, indicating that Cam had run into some kind of trouble.

"Glad to have found you, I've been scouting around for a few hours now, this place is massive.", the woman said softly, taking a step into the room.

"Cam, thank god, they got Tiff!", Mia replied, mirroring the woman’s step. "How did you escape with your gun?"

The woman shrugged: "Dumb drones just left it in the room with me when I got out of that black sleeping bag."

Mia felt a sigh of relief fill her body. Despite the losses they were still on track, they just needed to take out The Queen and work their way down through the Hive. The place seemed to have some kind of structured coherency and Mia was sure that they could find their way to the core. Cam seemed to read what was troubling Mia from the look on her face.  
"From what I've seen, this place is a giant hexagon, with those tall rooms being the corners, my guess is in the middle is The Queen.", she said, a slight confidence in her voice. "If you and I sneak down this hall, it should take us there and we can get the jump on her."

Mia nodded. There wasn't any other plan at the moment so she had no reason to argue. The two left the room, Mia giving it one last look before they started walking along the path Cam pointed out. With Mia in the lead they walked in silence, leaving the woman to only her thoughts and what plans she could muster together for how they would take on The Queen. Even as she tried to think of that, her thoughts kept returning to what good fortune it was that Cam still had her gun else they would be completely defenseless and possibly have to simply retreat and get out.

"Hey!", Mia called back to Cam. "Can I have the gun so that I can take the shot when I see her right away?"

Cam looked at Mia then the gun for a moment as if thinking the plan over. After a bit she shrugged and handed it into Mia's waiting hands. The weight of the gun in her arms gave Mia a small comfort. She was the best shot out of the three of them and if she needed to take a potshot at The Queen as soon as they walked in this was for the best. Thinking over the past few minutes, Mia realized she could no longer hear the buzzing. She bit her lip, not knowing if it was a good thing.

Mia was happy that Cam's words held true as they crept into a massive room, pillars reaching up into the void of the cylinder as drones milled about above, seemingly not noticing them. Right in front of them sat a throne. The thing rose out of the floor like a monolith, smooth, carved steps leading up to it, all of it covered in chiseled signals and designs. Upon it sat The Queen, the villain as menacing as Mia suspected. The villain giving off an aura of power and dominance as she sat above

The strange, gangly woman wore a simple metal suit of armour, something out of a renaissance fair, painted yellow and with black stripes. From her head stuck out two wiry black cords that seemed to point about on their own. The tunnel they had come out of was at her left side, allowing Mia to get a good look at her as she stared straight forward, unmoving. If Mia wasn't sure about it, she might have mistaken the woman for some kind of statue on display, the slight rising and falling of her form the only indication of something living under the metal. 

Mia could feel Cam next to her as she took a knee, the woman's rubber hands resting on her shoulder as they both surveyed their quarry. Without a second thought Mia raised the gun, feeling the stock rest against her shoulder and took aim at The Queen, hoping to put an end to this miserable night.

Mia felt the familiar pressure of the trigger resist her as she took the shot, a bolt from the gun crossing the room to it's target in seconds. Instead of the stun blue however, the bolt was a violent red. The bolt struck The Queen's head like a truck, her helmet crumpling under the pressure of the blow and the force sending her body flying off her throne and over the edge of the monument. Mia didn't need to see her to know the woman was dead.

"Why the fuck was it on lethal.", Mia said in a slow growl as she turned to Cam. "That was not the mission."

"Fuck the mission.", Cam replied with a cross tone Mia had rarely heard. "I wasn't about to take chances with any drone I came across, you should have checked the thing."

If the buzz from before was an annoyance, the one that screeched through their mind in that moment was painful beyond belief. Mia feared that she would go deaf as the two fell over in pain, the gun falling out of Mia's hands as her hands went to her head. If she or Cam were screaming in pain, she couldn't hear it. Slowly the sound faded, leaving a throbbing pain in Mia's head as the two stood up. 

A blasting hum from above caught Mia's aching attention and she stepped inside the room to see. All of the drones, about ten in total, were descending, all looking at her. The woman scrambled for the gun and flipped it to non lethal. In her panicked fumbling Mia managed to break the switch, locking it in that mode.

The dark haired woman fired wildly into the air, watching the bolts catch a few of the drones as they came at her, dropping them to the ground. For a moment Mia thought she could take them on, until another wave came streaming out of the other hallways around her. The fire rate of the gun was too slow however and the drones fell upon her before she could brace herself. The crushing weight of so many brought her to the floor, the gun falling out of her hands and clattering to the floor. She could feel the drones doing something, binding her as her gaze turned to Cam, who picked up the gun, her scarred face one of deep fear.

Cam said nothing, she simply gave Mia one apologetic glance and ran down the hall, leaving her to her fate. Mia could only watch with wide eyes as the woman vanished from sight, likely towards freedom.

"You bitch!", she screamed with all her might, hoping Cam could hear her final words. "You left me, you fucking left me!”

What more Mia wanted to shout was muffled as a hand covered her mouth, her body hoisted up by numerous drones as they pulled her into the room. She could already see flashes of yellow, and knew what was happening, what was going to happen. The wrapping on her body was swiftly removed as they stood her in front of the throne steps. Mia managed to only take a single step away before her body stopped responding. She could feel her body straining, but the rubber encasing her forbade any movement. They had her.

Mia could only watch in miserable horror as they decorated her with metal plating, pieces disturbingly similar to what The Queen had been wearing, right down to the paintjob. The boots and gauntlets slid on easily and Mia wondered if this was what Tiff felt as she was processed. Mia was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice the plug a drone was coming at her with until she felt it slide up into her. Mia could only offer an eep of surprise at the sensation, and a shout of deficiencies as she was bent over. In truth she expected the feeling of the abdomen’s bulbous plug to enter her, but instead she felt some kind of spreading ring get slid into her. The cool metal on her neck was what sent alarms to her head, as Mia knew it was time for the final piece. Her eyes danced across the drones in front of her, looking for the one that would seal her away. But none of them moved. Instead she let her own body shift and twist around, and begin walking up the steps towards the throne. 

“What’s happening?", she shouted as she looked upon the throne, the stone adorned with a single metal plug. “What are you going to do to me!?"

"There must be a Queen.", came the reply from one of the drones, its voice so close it was like it was speaking right into Mia's mind.

The dark haired woman shouted in futile defence as the mask was brought forth, the wiry antenna and dented side telling Mia it had come right from the Queen. . All Mia could do was beg as her face was sealed away, trapped in a suit as she was lowered onto the plug, anchoring her to the Queen's throne.

Mia tried to struggle, to put up any kind of fight against the sensations that flooded her body, but nothing worked. Two sharp pinches on her forehead however pulled her mind forward, the pain drilling away her worries as she shouted in pain. It didn't feel like anything was touching her, but she still felt the phantom pain of something. Slowly the pain faded, but the lingering throbbing pain in Mia's mind was replaced by a heavy weight, something pushing against her thoughts that kept them from collecting properly. With nothing left to do Mia tried to reach out, try and push past the mental block.

Mia’s mind was assaulted in that moment by dozens of voices all at once, requests, questions and affirmations of tasks. Mia somehow knew right away that they were the drones, reaching out to her, she didn't even need to dwell on it, it was like she had known all along. She probed and prodded her thoughts, her mental cage having barriers she quickly found. Beyond answering or commanding her drones her thoughts were sluggish, taking several minutes to properly think of anything at all. Trapped on the throne, Mia was only able to extend her will through the drones, all of them providing a never ending list of demands and commands.

Mia quickly lost herself keeping all of the drones operating. She only once managed to think of where Tiff was, but she had no way of knowing, the drones having no record of who any of them once were. Tiff was likely lost amongst the identical faces, her partner toiling away, trapped in her own suit. Anger and despair faded as Mia lost track of time, replaced with a singular desire, to be free and punish Cam for leaving her. More than once she had tried to get the drones to free her but it was the one command they would not follow, the entire thing seemingly constructed like some kind of trap, as if the Queen hadn't been anyone at all.

Now however the Queen was someone and Mia began to wear the title with pride. She would use the powers she fell into to get revenge and find a way to free herself and Tiff. Soon Cam would return or more agents of the Heroes’ Guild to try and stop her and she would take them too, creating more power to consolidate. 

Deep within The Hive, The Queen sat motionless on her great throne, surrounded by countless loyal drones. In the golden blackness of her lair, The Queen waited.


	4. Scrubbed

Sally hated Scrubber jobs. It was the only thing on her mind as their tiny boat zipped across the moonlit lake, taking them to the small island that she and her team were to clean up. Unlike the clearing squads or heroes the Guild would send out, she got the fun job of coming around afterwards and making sure everything was safe. Twice the danger, none of the glory, as oftentimes the squads or heroes would blast through and take out the villain or monster and leave behind a mess of traps or malfunctioning machines and minions. It was enough to make her short red hair stand on end or, more likely, a frown to spread across her tired face.

The only saving grace Sally could find for the cold, autumn night was that Alison could join her. The short, blond haired woman was her longest, and dearest friend. The glasses wearing blonde seemed to always have a smile on her face and her quick wit was always a joy to have, more so when she was rebutting remarks of other squad members, who always seemed to divert their attention to her rather large, pear shaped appearance. The other two Sally had been stuck with for the mission were not ones she knew very well. Steph was a rookie by all accounts, the woman’s shock blue hair bouncing with her as she sat, grinning in anticipation of the mission, possibly one of her first. The other one, Cam, had the look of a veteran, steeled, tired eyes and a terribly scarred face, framed by unkempt, wiry brown hair, who simply looked out over the water, taking in the simple sights as she quietly sat and steered the boat. Every once in a while she would absently check her weapon, like a bad habit, making sure her standard issue multi rifle was okay.

Sally could already feel a yearning for the night to be over so she could go home and rest, with this being the 4th Scrub in two weeks, she was feeling beat. She had skimmed the mission report, not bothering to read the dozen or so pages of gloating recounts from the hero that had barreled through the island, just that it had been some kind of makeshift processing facility built into an abandoned fishing town, making minions to sell off in groups to anyone offering. With any luck, the hero would have leveled the entire place and left little for her and her squad to pick up.

The rookie, Steph was the one to point out the island, her words bouncing with a desire for something great to happen. The only reply the woman received was a grunt from Cam and Sally and Alison exchanging tired, but bemused looks. If Sally had to guess, Steph would transfer to somewhere else within a few missions, looking for something better.

As they approached the old wooden docks at the island’s edge Sally felt the cold winds from the water wash across them. She was thankful that the issued armour they wore was cold resistant, the plated suits looking like some kind of riot gear, segmented only at the joints for movement. She had once worked with a giant of a woman, who had worn it with a strange pride, declaring herself a walking tank. That she had wielded a gun meant to be mounted on a vehicle had given some truth to the claim. As they tied off the boat and climbed off, Sally felt the least bit thankful that it wasn't winter. Damnable snow made everything harder.

"So what do you think it will be?", Alison asked as they collected themselves.

"Another boring one I hope.", was all Sally mustered as a response, a huff of displeasure in her voice gaining a giggle from Alison.

Further jests were brushed aside as Steph bumped past them, a skip in the woman's step as she hurried forward, her gun bouncing off her butt as it loosely hung across her back from the strap. Sally shook her head, looking back at her other team members. Cam was slow to disembark, her eyes almost twitching about, looking to take everything in at once, her right hand held firm against her gun. The two of them together almost made a decent soldier.

"Get in line dammit, don't go running off like a fool!", Sally commanded, grabbing Steph by her rifle yet almost losing her own footing as her heel simply dug into the soft earth.

It was enough however and Steph veered back, managing to slip on the grass and land ass first on the ground before scrambling over to Sally. Cam however slowly walked and took in the place, the woman having an almost chronic issue of not looking anyone in the eyes.

"Now this is going to be a standard scrub and we will follow protocol as such. There is a small town in the middle of this island, old farming thing.", Sally shouted, feeling the bemused smile from Alison behind her. "We go there, make sure everything is fine and inform the Guild of it, understood?"

The two women before her gave nods and muttering of understanding, Steph obviously feeling like she was being scolded. Sally had to fight the urge to take out her frustrations on the woman, feeling the scolding words on the tip of her tongue as the woman almost pouted and looked to Cam for some kind of support. Cam, despite her apparent quirks, seemed to perk up at the words. Perhaps she shared the same tired feeling as Sally and the idea of something boring was what she wanted.

With a wave of her hand Sally sent the two marching, following behind to ensure the two continued to not stray from protocol. The last thing she needed was dumb mistakes from an over eager greenhorn making trouble.

"Having fun playing mom yet?", Alison whispered into her ear, offering an apologetic pat on the shoulder.

"Heh, don't make me boss you around too.", Sally replied with a grin, hearing Alison's mock shock as a reply.

The march to the town was with little incident, much to Sally's dull joy, the moon and their flashlights providing the only real lights in the place. The roaring winds and the clunking of their armour and gear the only real sounds that filled the dead air. The island was mostly fields and marsh, Sally almost getting her boots caught in sinking, wet soil twice. Otherwise she and Alison passed jokes between the themselves, the blonde every straying the line towards outright sexual jests. 

Twice as they honed in Sally had to call upon Steph to slow down and remain in formation. The giddy woman was all too eager to hurry along to their destination, even if it meant leaving them behind. The only true incident came when Cam simply stopped moving, her eyes locked on something beyond the illumination of their lights. The whole march came to a halt as Sally waited to hear an explanation. Instead the scared woman said nothing and just stood there, shaking.

"What do you see?", Sally whispered as she got close to her, hoping to get the march back on track.

"Shadows moving out there.", Cam replied in a trembling voice.

Sally tried to follow her gaze into the night’s abyss. She hated that Cam was making her look, to focus on the island around them. Since they had landed she had tried to hold back the pinpricks of fear at the edge of her mind, of how unnerving and scary the place was. But now she was having to look into the night, her flashlight dancing across the landscape, under the idea that the light might catch the form of something.

Sally flashed her light around, the others following suit on their own, all four of them standing quiet and still, looking around them. After a minute of nothing, Sally gave Cam a sad pat on the shoulder.

"Nothing. Probably just your nerves getting to you.", she said trying to sound brave. "It was probably just a bird or something."

Cam said nothing, her eyes still looking out into the night, her face scrunched into a deep frown. With a brisk wave Sally brough the march back on track and the four of them continued their trudge through the darkness. Now however Sally could feel a squirming unease in her belly, an unfounded fear of the unknown.

The only salvation was when her light gleamed the reflection of metal, the support of a building coming into view as their boots found landfall on welcomingly hard surface, a dirt and gravel road that showed them how close they were to their destination.

The small town came into view not a minute afterwards. The tiny thing was more of a hamlet, with only a single main street and perhaps a dozen buildings in total. Sally felt a bit of relief seeing it standing. Too often heroes and cleaning squads would just let loose and destroy stuff without a care, making her job harder. Having to dig out the entrance to a bunker after a hero blew up the doorway or exit was about as fun as it sounded.

The buildings showed an age to them, easily a few decades old to Sally's eyes as she passed her light across them. A row of buildings, each a different size and shape, followed the road leading to a large, empty, circular area before what she imagined was once a church. 

"So what was the big bad here again?", Alison asked as they walked along the road.

"Drone maker of some kind. Had a processing setup in that big building.", Sally called back, her words seemingly echoing off the buildings around them.

"Wow, I've never dealt with a drone thing before, just some wild monsters!", Steph shouted with excitement as she looked into the broken front window of one of the buildings.

Everything had long been stripped or broken, leaving behind shells of buildings, their structure in relatively good shape but all of them either bare or with nothing but basic junk on the ground. Sally wondered how much of the town had even been used and wished she had brought the report with her. Clawing back at her memories she could only recall the report stating how the villain had been beaten and buried, her machine crushed and that a few drones had been rescued. It was a story she had heard plenty of times before, a reminder of how little she could do as one lowly no super.

With a casual glance back, Sally checked up on Cam, the scared woman having resumed her fidgeting glances about, obviously still unnerved by what she thought she had seen. Her rifle was drawn and held tight to her body, her finger just barely above the trigger guard. Sally stopped her walk and let Cam move past her before addressing all of them, not wanting her standing behind her when she was like that.

"All right, let's make this quick. I'll take Steph and Alison you take Cam,!", Sally barked out her commands to the three. "Let’s scrub this place and make sure there is nothing else. You find something, call on the radio okay?"

The three nodded, Alison once again having that smile on her face, enjoying her friend having to 'act tough' as the leader. Cam even offered a weak smile towards the blonde as they got close, with Steph taking a few steps towards Sally, effectively pairing themselves off.

"Alright, we will take the church, you two start going through the buildings. Let’s try to keep this quick, but thorough!", Sally ordered, her command responded to by curt replies of acknowledgment.

She and Steph started walking towards the church, taking one last look back at her friend as she and Cam vanished into one of the buildings. Walking through the clearing, Sally wondered if it had been some kind of flower bed. The ground had long been consumed by weeds and overgrowth but nowhere else had she seen such a mix of colors. The church itself was made of old brick, the mortar chipping and gone in many places as its structure had started to fail.She would guess that the front once housed thick, wooden doors based on the hinges. But a casual glance to the side of the building revealed their fate.

Torn from the wall itself, the doors lay on either side, splintering wood and lingering brickwork on their hinges from where the hero had no doubt torn them away. Walking through the gaping threshold, Sally saw that the words of the hero held some level of truth. Once the place might have looked at the very least recognizable but now it was a picture of carnage. Behind her Sally heard Steph stifle a gasp of surprise.

Shattered wood furniture and dented, cracked stone walls surrounded the center of the church floor. What wood or cobblestone floor had originally been there had long since been removed and the floor dug out, dropping a good foot lower than the door. There in the pit was the twisted metal of a great machine, so ruined that Sally could not make heads or tails of what it had looked like. The entire thing was half embedded in the ground, as if partially swallowed up by a sinkhole. There, far below, the villain had apparently met her end.

Turning around, Sally caught sight of Steph poking about the floor, her curiosity focused as she picked up what looked like several articles of clothing. Dirty and muddy Sally could still make out the simple single piece swimsuits and tall heeled boots. Perhaps the villain had lived in the church as well.

The squawk of the radio at her hip caused both Sally and Steph to jump. The uneasy deadness of the town was surely getting to her. The woman cursed under her breath, the startle having been so great that she had not even heard what had been spoken to her through the radio. The two shared a small smile as she brought the device next to her face.

"Message unclear, please repeat, over.", she said into the radio, wincing at the feedback that pierced her ear.

"I say again Miss Big boss, once you finished with that church you mind moving onto the other buildings.", Alison's teasing voice came through the radio. "There are quite a lot of them you know, over."

"Ha, very well, we are coming out, over.", Sally replied with a chuckle. 

The women gave the church one last look over before leaving, satisfied it had been cleared. With Steph tailing close behind, Sally wished she had the woman's skipping steps instead of her trudging stomps and thought of a warm night at home. Emerging from the church, Sally was again reminded of how eerie the place seemed, as if some manner of ghost or shadowy apparition might catch the corner of her eye at any moment. Her thoughts jumped back to Cam's experience for a moment and gave her a chill. They should have come during the day.

Their lights crossing the street, Sally saw Steph’s catch the edge of someone in the doorway of one of the buildings, the light glinting for a moment off of the woman's light hair. Sally felt a slow ease in her bones, assuming Alison had stepped out to call them to her, no doubt to have Sally split the rest of the houses up for scrubbing. 

Before Sally could call out, Alison stepped back into the building, away from the light. No doubt the buildings offered a small amount of protection from the cold. Turning to give Steph a nod she saw a confused look bearing across the women's face.

"Come now, let’s head over and sort this out, get out of this place faster.", she said, trying to sound reassuring.

It had an effect and Steph gave her a quick nod and followed behind her as the two walked back down the old road. The building Alison had gone into was a short one, having only a second floor. Entering it Sally called out to her friend but got no answer save for the winds banging against the walls. The lights danced about the room until Sally's landed on the stairs to a basement. Without anything inside it was hard to tell what the building had once been but seeing it, Sally guessed it had been a home of some kind.

"Well, come on.", Sally waved for Steph to follow her.

"You think they are in the basement?", Steph asked, trying to peer past Sally.

"Yeah, it's where I would go.", Sally replied as she made her way over. "Probably insulated and warm down there."

The two made their way down the stairs, the old wood creaking under their weight as they descended into the dark. For a moment Sally frowned, the lack of flashlights giving the indication that no one was down there. But the worry was brushed aside by the more light hearted thought of it being a joke.

"Alright Alison, you got me, you gave me a bit of a fright.", she called out into the darkness, slowly scanning with her light. "Now turn your lights on and you and Cam can take half of the places okay?"

Steph gave Sally a strange look as she also scanned the room. It wasn't very big, stone foundation making up the walls. On the floor were more of the same pieces of clothing, scattered around without a care. At the far wall, Sally could see wooden shelves filled with more of the clothing, each of them matching. They looked almost like some kind of uniform but it seemed unlikely that the people that used to live there used them, and all the villain’s stuff had been confined to the church.

"I-I don't think they are here Ma'am.”, Steph said, her words filling the empty room with worried tones.

Sally felt a frown cross her face once again as her sense of unease returned but it was nothing she couldn't explain away. Obviously she had just guessed wrong about which floor Alison and Cam were waiting on. A small folly on her part, but nothing serious.  
"Alison, this is Sally, over. We followed you inside but went to the basement. Do you wanna come down and meet us, over?", Sally said into her radio, looking over the creepy room once more.

"Sally...thi-this is Alison, what do you mean?", her friend replied with a shaking voice. "I never went outside. Did you see someone, over?"

Sally's mouth felt dry, her thumb over the call button as she tried to think of what to say. She could hear Steph's breathing grow shallow at Alison's words, the once preppy and hyperactive woman brought down to earth quickly by the gravity of the situation.

"Oh my god something's out there!", Steph cried out, an edge to her voice Sally knew all too well.

"Seems like it, probably a lingering drone or something, sloppy work on the hero’s part.", Sally replied, keeping her words slow and steady to try and ease the woman down.

"W-we have to get out of here! Oh god it must be upstairs now, we're trapped!", Steph continued to shout, pacing back and forth. 

Sally reached out to try and steady the women but like a person possessed, she lurched towards the stairs, her words losing cohesion as she ran up them, away from Sally's sight. 

Sally shook her head at the sight. It wasn't often that she saw a soldier's nerve break but it was always a sorry sight. The thunderous footfall of the woman as she passed across the floor above knocked loose dust and dirt onto Sally's head. The footfall made it's way to the door but then halted in an eerie fashion, a scream cut short above her and then silence. 

Sally's gun sat comfortably in her arms as she slowly walked to the stairs, her finger gently above the trigger guard as she made her way up. There was no way she could even guess what she would find, a body, a trick, or perhaps Steph had just tripped and hit her head. Reaching the top of the stairs Sally felt a gnawing in her gut as she was greeted by nothing at all. The winds caressed the open door, making it sway, but besides that there was no sign of Steph.  
The sounds of thumping metal outside drew Sally to rush to the door, her flashlight frantically looking for anything that caught the light. It had come from across the street but she was too late to trace its origin. Sally eased the door shut and turned her flashlight and gun towards the stairway up, unsure if she wanted to go up. The sounds of her radio thankfully gave her the excuse not to.

"Jesus Sally, what's happening, is there someone here?", Alison shouted through the device.

"God, yeah at least one of ‘em jumped Steph when she ran off, no idea where it took her.", Sally replied, "I think it's one of the drones they made here, no idea how many more they missed, be careful."

"Fuck!", Alison replied, cured muttering from Cam could be heard in the background. "We need to regroup."

"Sounds good, where are you then, over?", Sally asked, keeping her eyes to the stairs.

"The tallest building, you should be able to find it easily. Hurry, over.", Alison replied, her words cut short by feedback.

Sally let out a sigh of relief, opening the door and backing out of the house, not letting her gaze or gun stray from the stairs. The cold wind outside held more bite than she remembered, her armour doing nothing now to stop it. The silence had a darker heaviness to it now and Sally made haste to identify the building and hurry towards it. She did not trust the open area alone right now. The building stretched far above the rest of them and the gaping maw of brickwork that once held a door welcomed her inside. 

With a jog Sally made her way up the flights of stairs, their supports holding true, despite their age and rust. Each floor held the same sight, dusty, empty rooms and wooden floors, not a trace of anything. What had they done in the village before abandoning it, was the question that plagued her mind as she reached the top.

Light playing across the wall was a gift from the gods themselves for Sally and she had to stop herself from simply embracing Alison. Both her and Cam were waiting in the room, Cam noticeably fidgeting and her face painted by a look of panic. 

"It is good to see you both.", Sally said as she gave Alison a pat on the shoulder. "It would seem this place is not as beat down as the hero would have us believe."

"Who knows what is lurking here, what drones are stalking these halls.", Cam said, her voice raised to a near shout. "I would suggest we head back, call for more teams. It is obvious that whatever infested this place spread beyond the church.

Sally nodded: "I would agree had they not snatched Steph and if we leave then she is lost, which would look poorly on all of us."

“Agreed.", Alison interjected. "If nothing else, confirmation of her loss to the drone here is good enough for us just clock out and send in some heavies."

"-ods please stops this I-", a voice crackled on the radio, the voice coming in and out, but clear enough that all three knew it to be Steph. "-o many of yo-"

"Steph?", Sally shouted into her radio. "Gods are you there, what happened, where are you?" 

"-aped me in, house at the end of the street.."

The voice cut out again and after a few tries with no answer Sally gave up on contacting her again. The three marched down onto the street, having a lead as to where Steph was being held, though the group had far too little information and it gave Sally an unpleasant outlook on their situation. 

The house Steph had spoken of sat at the end of the street, the side that Sally had guessed to be the source of the sound. It was an unassuming building, blending in among the rest of them without effort. The door to it hung open, the doorknob gone and the wood bruised and worn. Sally would not admit it but she did not want to go inside.

"-Ah, oh gods it feels so good, ma'am I don't think I can hold on..I-", Stephs voice crackled through the radio, much clearer this time and tinged with what almost sounded like pleasure. 

For a moment Sally simply looked blankly at the radio before turning to the other two. Cam bore a grim expression but Alison bore a smile that cut through the dark circumstances.

"Well, she sounds like she is having fun at least.", the blonde said in a fake, chipper voice. "Now how do we go about storming this peasant castle?"

"One to guard the door after we clear the top.", Sally dictated. “And then the other two go in to save Steph."

The two nodded. It was a simple enough plan, scrub the top floors of any drones, then block the only way out and send the bulk in to clean the basement. Sally hoped that she would find a simple scene, a single confused drone that thought Steph was her master or something. The thoughts of such a silly event kept Sally entertained as they marched up the stairs.

The building housed two floors above the ground one and Sally did her damndest to sweep them as fast as she could. Every minute or so Steph would come through on the radio, her words slowly drowning into grunts and moans as whatever pleasure she was being subjected to tore her words away from her mouth. 

In another time and place the sounds of such rapturous pleasure might have aroused Sally but here and now it only served as a reminder that they were on a clock. The second floor had been a single empty room, and the third might have been some sort of attic, support beams and the cross section of the room hindering their sweep as the three of them checked every nook and cranny in case of a hidden figure lying in wait. 

The way back they all hurried down the stairs, satisfied there was no danger from above. Sally near tripped every herself as she hurried down the old wooden steps.

"Ah-uh...head heavy..I...Ma'am...thoughts-", Steph again called for aid on the radio, the drone, what single minded purpose it was following, made a poor guard to allow her to speak through the radio as she had been. Returning to the bottom floor, Alison and Cam looked at Sally, waiting for further orders. It took a moment for the woman to realize she hadn't said who would wait. It didn't take a moment to decide however,as her gaze turned to the scar covered face of Cam.

"You stay here, keep the door locked.", she ordered, with Cam responding with a wary look about. "Alison, you come with me down below, let’s end this already."

Cam shut the old door and began working on a way to keep it closed. Leaving her to her task, Alison came up behind Sally, who gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder again. Both women held a determined expression as they made their way down. It took a moment for Sally to realize that she could hear Steph's voice, not through the radio but echoing off the dark walls below. The two quickly descended the steps and with their flashlights looked around for Steph in the room.

The women's lights quickly centered on the source of the sounds, and both were given horrible pause at the sight. Steph sat alone in the darkness, the soft hum of machines a tune to her moans. She was strapped into a device, some kind of metal chair, wires hooked up all across her body, and a strange disk on her head. Her gear was gone and her armour stripped. In its place the woman wore a pantyhose and tall, heeled boots. Her torso was covered in a single swimsuit, a slit seamlessly cutting across her to give a good sight of her bust and the suit extending out with sleeves. Gloves clad her hands as well. They were all strange but familiar garb to Sally, who recognized them immediately.

The woman's body was held tense, her hands in tight fists and her feet almost stomping the ground. Through her moans her teeth remained clenched and Sally worried that she was about to shatter them with the force she was putting on them. Her entire face seemed to be scrunched up, her eyes forced shut like she was trying to hold her very body together. Alison was the one to take a step forward, her boot coming down on a piece of wood, the clatter seemingly alerting Steph of their presence.

The woman's eyes opened in surprise and turned to panic when she saw the two of them. Both women rushed to her sides, their guns falling to their sides as they tried to stop whatever it was she was in. Both tried to wretch her free of her confines or pull out the wires but with no luck. After a gurgled sound of pain Steph slowly turned her head to Sally.

"Ma'am I..you need to go I..i can feel it, a heaviness, a presser, oh gods I want to let go so bad I...", Steph’s words faded as her face contorted into one of an orgasm, her words melting into guttural gasps as her body shook.

Both women stepped back, hands up in caution at the scene as Steph’s body shook violently in her seat, the machine doing something to her. All the while a few stray words slipped out, the woman's mind seemingly losing itself in whatever scene her head was drowning in. Her climax hit it's peak along with her body’s, Stephs head snapping upwards, her mouth agape in a shout. Her voice dimmed then, like a fading, almost as if her voice was being drained away. To the women’s horror, their flashlights unveiled a terrifying addition as the woman's bright hair faded, the color seemingly being drawn out of it into the abyss, leaving Steph with a hair of dull silver.

For a moment they did nothing, their flashlights honed on the still form of Steph as she slumped forward, like one asleep or dead. Their quick, ragged breaths the only sound. Then they heard something, a low rumbling noise like the air itself was reverberating around them. The source became clear as the volume rose, Steph’s head rising and her face looking upon them again. She was laughing. Not in the gitty way that they had seen of her before, no, the laughs now were deep and inged with an almost manic joy.

Without a sign of effort Steph rose, the wires and confines simply letting her go. The woman stood tall, with an eerie confidence that caused both Alison and Sally to step back.

"What's the matter Ma'am?", Steph said in a deeper, mocking tone, licking her lips. "You look like you need to relax and unwind, how about I help?"

Sally expected the woman to rush her, to haul ass and try to tackle her. What neither of them were prepared for was for Steph to almost dance around them, the woman exhibiting a grace and dexterity she had not possessed before. Alison fired off a few shots, only for Steph to simple weave around them like a contortionist. Dancing in and out of the lights like some kind of demonic ballerina.

"Oh gods I want to hold you tight! Give in you two and let us bask in this seeping pleasure I feel in my head.", Steph moaned from the darkness. 

The woman seemed almost preoccupied with her own body, one hand always touching herself every time Sally caught sight of her. Firing into the darkness they heard impacts against the walls and laughs from Steph at their failure. Sally screamed in fright as she felt the woman's hand caress her ass, like a ghost reaching out. She was gone when Sally turned.

"Fuck, look out!", Alison cried to her.

Sally had only the time to glance back to see the fist that connected with her midsection. The force of the blow sent her across the room. Her body ached and her words came out in sore gasps as she called Alison to follow her. Stumbling back up the stairs, she saw her friend firing into the darkness, not two steps behind her as she ascended.

The final step caught Sally's foot as she ran up, sending the woman falling on her face. Cam was there in an instant, helping her up. The woman saw her scar covered face for only a moment, as it changed from concern to horror. Laughing rose from below, almost demonic in sound, and Sally felt something heavy push her aside. Cam was knocked away as Steph walked up the stairs towards the door, Alison slung over her shoulder, unconscious. Her face was marked by red marks that Sally could have sworn looked like kisses. By the time the two women stumbled to their feet she was gone, the door ajar, becoming them into the blackness outside.

"I think it is time to go.", Cam said softly.

Sally hated herself and the tearing feeling in her chest when she agreed.

The two took slow, wary steps outside. A mixture of fear and fatigue pushing them forward as they exited the building into the night’s embrace once more. Sally's eyes remained on the ground, her head and heart heavy, almost dragging her body low as she walked. It was not until the sound of Cam sputtering out a warning that her eyes rose and the town around them came into sight. Her flashlight crawled across the scene as she felt a dawning horror.

At the front door of each house stood a drone. Each in the same uniform and each with stark silver hair. They all stood like statues, looking again at nothing , a wide grin on their faces. None flinched or moved as the pair's flashlights moved across their faces. It was like they weren't even aware. Cam, in her stumbling panic, fell back, landing on her ass with a yelp. It was all that that was needed to draw attention.

Each drone turned its head in unison, their bodies staying stock still as their wide, cheshire smiles looked to the two. They all moved in unison, like different parts of the same twisted machine. One step closer, then another. Their forms were horrors, but their words were like a gaggle of desperate women, demanding fun.

“Oh look at you, I think you'd look great between my legs..."

"Take those bulky things off, being nude is so much better..."

"I'll make sure you cum so hard if you just give in..."

Sally could feel Cam press her back against hers as they tried to keep track of the approaching drones. There was no way to tell where Steph had gone with Alison and with how much of the infestation was still in place, there was no good way to track them down.

"We need to leave, right now.", Cam whispered to her, an urgency in her voice.

"I know, but if we run they may actually give chase.", Sally responded, her eyes glued to the women. "You didn't see how powerful it made Steph."

"One of us needs to get to the boat, the Guild needs to be told about this!", Cam hissed back.

The drones had yet to make any drastic moves and Sally looked to exploit it as long as she could. With a gentle tug on Cam's arm she directed them backward, out of the borders of the town. Each step was slow and precise, both of them walking backward and never taking their eyes off of the drones that continued their advance. Many of them had paired of, and begun to touch and kiss each other as they walked, desperate and ravenous for sex.

Sally could feel Cam shaking next to her, and it occurred to the women that the Cam may hold some deep fear of drones. Her previous missions were a mystery that Sally never thought to look up, but she now wished she had. The walk back through the dark marsh was like a nightmare mirror of their arrival. The two women’s lights flashing across the landscape, catching the eyes of the ever advancing drones. Sally could swear that there were more of them as they continued. Worse yet, out of the light she could still see them moving, like shifting shadows amongst the emptiness around them. 

Sally felt Cam break away, the women having had enough, and run towards the boat. With a muttering of curses Sally was forced to follow, not wanting to be left behind. The two women’s boots sunk deep into the soft, wet earth as they ran, as if the very island wanted to trap them there. The run back felt much shorter than the walk to the town, something Sally attributed to her frightened and adrenaline fueled mind.

The sounds of the drones’ cat calls and moans of pleasure faded as they seemed to not give chase, and the two womens flashlights reflecting of the metal of their boat was something to celebrate. Such feelings were cut short however, as Sally's light flicked to the side of the dock, illuminating the smiling figure of Alison. Her clothes the same uniform and her hair now stark silver, it was obvious what she had become.

"Oh Sally I was hoping you'd come...", Alison said in the teasing tone she always used, her hands sliding under her clothes to touch herself. "My dear friend, you have to try this, it feels amazing!"

Sally felt a retort die in her mouth as Cam cursed once again. She thought she had made peace with the loss of Alison, but seeing the woman before her, a brainwashed, corrupted drone, proved her wrong. Her gun fell to her side as she walked to the woman, a thousand plans running through her head as waves of emotion crashed against the mental walls she had tried to build up. Cam for her credit stood stock still, her gun half raised, and a grim look upon her face once again.

"Jesus, Alison, this isn't you!", Sally shouted at her friend. "Let’s...let’s just all get in the boat and leave..."

Alison gave that cheshire grin and moaned as she took a few steps towards Sally, each one with an exaggerated swagger from her hips. Her one hand had slid under the outfit at her crotch, and the other outstretched towards Sally. She wore a face Sally had only seen once, when she had caught her friend masturbating in the bunks, a look of pure bliss. It was her eyes however that kept changing, Sally could see them twitch, a frantic look about in them for a moment before returning to her.

"Please Alison, I'm your friend, remember all that we've done together?", she pleaded getting closer to the woman. "I know you are in there under all of that drone shit!"

"Ooooh, yes yo-", Sally's teases stopped short as her eyes became unfocused again, her voice losing it's dominating tone for a moment. " Wha of God, I..."

The sound of her friend’s normal voice flooded Sally's mind with excitement as she rushed over and grabbed the woman's shoulder. Alison's eyes met hers and Sally could see the woman's eyes coming to a more pleasant rest. Perhaps her droning had been rushed, and she was not fully processed.

"Sally...I, god we need to go I, I can't think straight...", Alison mumbled as she hugged Sally. "God it feels good to hug you."

Sally smiled as she returned the tightness of the hug. For a moment they stayed there, enjoying the feeling. Sally most of all relished it, she had saved her friend from a miserable fate. It wasn't until Sally felt a soft kiss on her neck that she thought something might be wrong. Gently pushing them apart Sally found Alison desperate to continue kissing her. Looking at the woman her confused expression was mirror, as if Alison wasn't sure what she was doing.

"I, oh it feels so good to hug you Sally, to kiss you...my body...I've never felt like this...", the woman’s hands crept back under her clothing, ebbing out soft gasps of pleasure. "Please, Sally help me I...I don't want to be a drone I..."

Alison's words were cut away by a moan of pleasure, one that Sally knew meant she had cum. She thought to reach out, to try and help her friend, but through the begging her friend’s body stiffened and she looked up at the sky, shouting in pleasure for a moment. When her form softened, and her gaze returned to Sally, there were no frantic looks, no sign of something different. Just the hungry eyes of another drone, looking to fuck her silly.

"Thank you so much for helping me snuff out that little bit of my boring old self, Sally.", Alison said in her teasing tone as she looked past the two women. "You've been a great help, isn't that right?"

"Indeed.", A deep female voice sounded behind them. " It certainly was a fun event to see."

Turning around Sally and Cam found themselves before a powerful looking woman, standing a foot taller than either of them and wearing a similar looking uniform. Hers however had the addition of a long cape, attached to an elegant shoulder armour, the metal covered in detailed patterns and inlined with what looked like brass. On her head sat what looked to be some sort of officer’s hat, and Sally knew that this was not just some drone.

"I had assumed I would have more time before the Guild sent out more people.", she continued as she walked around them. "But I suppose that moronic hero’s boasting painted a grander picture than I had hoped."

The wheels in Sally's head spun fast, processing the information she was being fed: "You're the villain of this place that was defeated.."

"Such a cruel title when I give such boons to these women.", the woman gave a bemused smile as she brushed aside the few bangs of her black hair not tied up in a bun. "Well, that was what I brainwashed that Amazon to tell the Guild after a night of fun with her."

Cam, to her credit, did not take the news with the same paralyzing shock as Sally and instead began firing her gun at the villain, several of the bullets managing to hit her. They had no effect however and only managed to destroy the part of her one piece's straps, the cloth flopping down and exposing her large breasts to the cold before bouncing off her skin. Cam's attack was quickly halted when Alison gave her a swift knock to the head, dropping the woman to the ground unconscious.

Sally was now outnumbered and outgunned, but even that didn't make it to the top of her thoughts. Instead she was still grappling with what the woman had said. If the hero had been brainwashed, even turned into a drone, then that would mean she could be converting others at the Guild right now. An icy wash of fear and panic took over Sally's limbs as she lurched toward the boat, stepping around Alison who backed up in surprise at her friend’s sudden movements. She made it all but two steps from the thing when she felt limbs of steel wrap around her midsection, and soft lips kiss her neck.

"Where are you going Sally, we have some fun to get to.", Alison cooed into her ear.

Sally struggled as much as she could, every step feeling like her friend was humping her ass. She saw the villain glance down at Cam for a moment before shrugging.

"The other drones will be here in a minute, they can have their fun with her first, come.", she remarked with a smile, the last thing Sally saw before a sharp pain took her consciousness away.

Sally awoke to wonderful sensations, pulsing pleasure that for a moment tricked her into thinking she was having a wet dream. It was not unheard of and her lack of 'alone time' the past few weeks had left her rather wanting in that department. It was a steady rhythm that seemed to ripple through her whole body, a distraction that made it hard for her to open her eyes and look at the source, so easy was it to just relax and let it take her away.

When Sally did open her eyes she was greeted with a quick succession of things, Alison, naked and straddling her, smiling, and then her vision obscured when her grinning friend leaned in for a deep kiss. Sally tried to push her away, but felt her bare skin pull against restraints of some kind. Once her vision cleared of her friend she looked down at herself and a gasp of horror escaped her. Naked and bound, she was in a chair, one she recognised all too well now. 

Her flashlight was on the ground in front of her, bathing the two in light and ensuring that beyond it lay a void, leaving Sally to wonder where they even were. The wires that were in her limbs looked like that hurt but after a moment she realized that they were the source of the pleasure, as if they were forcing it through her like a current. Alison gave her another kiss, her hands roaming across the woman's body, obviously enjoying simply touching her.

"Going to get you all done and suited up soom Sally.", she cooed. "This is all so much better than the Guild."

Despite Sally's protests and begging, Alison reached above the woman and brought something down. Sally could tell from the feeling that it was something on her head and memories of the setup that Steph had been trapped in came into full focus. The woman wondered what it would feel like, being droned like they all had. Her every thought seemed heavy, distractions from the wires and Alison burying her face in her neck, wanting to get as close to her as possible, made thinking of anything hard. again Sally tried to speak but found her words now came at the same pace as her thoughts.

Sally could feel a tingling on her scalp, one that quickly grew into a headache. It was a strange sensation, mixed with the pulsing pleasure. Both of them seemed to sweep through her at the same time, adding to the muck that seemed to fill her head and steep her thoughts in mud. It took Sally a moment to even notice that Alison had moved, the fat bottomed woman having slid down her body and onto the floor. On her knees she had happily buried her face in between Sally's tighs, kissing and tonguing her nethers with lustful abandon.

Sally assumed she was being brainwashed, the machine changing her body to that of the drones, but she didn't feel different. In fact Sally felt wonderful, her thoughts came slow and time was losing itself but every other thought she could bring forth was one of praise of how good it was, or how badly she wanted to cum. It was a strange sensation, but Sally could not find the will to fight it and instead let herself rest in the chair, enjoying the building pressure in her mind as her thoughts were buried, until eventually she thought of nothing at all.

Her orgasm was like a piercing light in her mind, cutting through the muck and drawing her gaze upward. Sally felt as though her very self was being drawn to it, what few lingering worries she felt siphoned away by the light, leaving only a pleasure beyond words, her gurgling moans the only way for her to express it. It was a bliss that wracked her body as she was perfected, made better. Sally wanted more, unable to even think of anything else now.

The silver haired drone pushed herself out of the chair, knocking her friend onto the floor. Riding the momentum, she sat down on the woman’s face, her fingers wrapping into her hair as Sally rode her friend, panting and demanding to be given another orgasm. Neither of them paid the room around them any mind, simple minded and desperate they both lay on the floor, ebbing every drop of pleasure. Their moans of submission and acceptance echoing through the dark basement. Outside, the dawn of a new day rose, promising so much more to the new drones.


	5. Salvaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Bo and her crew, part if one of her planets scavenger clans search the stars for salvage to bring home. Today they found prize they could not imagine, but it comes with a great danger

In the darkness between the stars, captain Bo and her crew searched for their fortune. As one of the countless salvage vessels from their home worlds clan, they had all risen from the ranks of the chop shoppers and production lines through deed and skill, so that they may search the abyss that few go for wreckages and lost secrets to bring home. It was a way of life that had been hard won for Bo's people, their diplomats being sent in droves when the Terra republic's government finally caught up with all of the colonies that had been sent out to far flung worlds. They had been 100 years too late to stop Bo's people from developing their own unique culture and way of life. In the end they had been given free reign as salvager people they had grown to become, now with only their separate clans as the competition or stopping force.

Captain Bo, a tall, lanky woman who's worn face spoke of her trials, had served as a captain now for 14 years. It had been a great thing for her family when she had been promoted, the gift coming from a pirate4 attack when she had taken charge and rallied the crew, fredning the damned parasites off and securing two of the ships in the process. Now though Bo found herself enjoying the quiet that most salvage trips. It was a nice way to get out and away from the every building bustle of her homeworld, the towering cities and factories ever growing. Out in space, loading up dumped goods and countless probes it was easy to relax while making a living.

Many of her fellow Captains turned their routes towards the aftermath of the ever present battles from the nearby factions, miserable folks that seemed fine enough to lose a dozen ships in a fight. Bo prefered a safer route, the spaces between the merchant routes where many of the more elicit transportations took place. It was a well of reasonable untapped potential that her whole crew saw a boon from.

Looking out at the expanse from the viewing screen on the command deck Bo found herself simply enjoying the moment, surrounded by her friends in the bridge crew, and a new book she had been looking forward to reading. With how she spent her time, Bo wondered how long before she started looking to retire, or apply for a higher position. Her lofty thoughts were broken however when her Helm, a brawny former scrap worker named Moxie called her to her attention.

"Captain, ma'am," Moxie called agan, "I have something pinging back on our sonar, something big heading our way."

Bo frowned at the new, an unexpected surprise when she was not in the mood. They had been traveling slow, pining all around them for anything, moving using only the ships thrusters. Using the ship's main puddle jumper drive would have just made it too easy to overshoot something, even with their pinging range increased ten fold. The sickening lerch as their ship rose and fell beneath this space plane always made her feel uneasy, even with it being the fastest form of space travel, the lower plane acting like folded space for any craft. 

"What are we looking at here, another hunk of useless rock?" Bo asked her crew, hoping to get an answer soon.

"Shape was all wrong for it Ma'am," Moxie replied, her eyes glued to her screen, "putting up the tethered probes view now."

The image that created them was unexpected to say the least, almost frigenting. A large ship, many times the size of Bo's craft wasm drifting towards them, the thing was a wreck, showing signs of explosive damage and it's once pristine hull carved by it's time adrift. Embezzled on the side of the vessel, the now marred letters were ADTEC. Bo knew the name well enough, one of the larger scientific groups in Terra republic space. It's damaged state spoke of pirates, but with none detected in the area, there was no telling how long it had been adrift.

"Get us close, see if we can't slow that thing down and anchor it." Bo commanded, her crew's relaxed pace shifting into a frantic one as they called upon their teams. The ship had several towing harpoons that could be used to latch onto a ship such as this and slow it down with the thrusters. From there it was merely a case of keeping the thusters going at an even pace, adjusting for drift so that both ships remained in the same place. Bo felt a mix of worry, and excitement looking at the ship. If it was pirates then they would be in for an unpleasant time accounting the dead crew, as well as securing the ships logs and black box for Terra republic investigations, but as a truly derelict vessel, everything else inside the ship, as well as the ship itself was her's.

The harpooning of a ship was a slow, careful process. Ity was also terrible boring for Bo when everything went right. Most of the crew simply was going through the motions, their smoldering excitement for the find tempered by tried and true need to be careful in the unforgiving darkness of space. Thankfully whatever had been done to the ship had left it's life support systems intact, the thing still flooded with life giving air. Slowing down the ship revealed even more damage however, all of the engines blew apart, as if they had been overloaded and exploded on their own. Unlike her medium sized ship, larger vessels like the one they had found were able to use their vast power to avoid the need to rise back up to the main plane, ensuring faster travel that few outside of the military armada's enjoyed the luxury of.

Standard producers continued as Moxie left the helm to subordinate. A skeleton crew would stay on the ship to enjoy everything was okay, while the bulk of Bo's crew would break off into teams to scour the thing for bodies and logs, as well as anything besides raw materials for salvage. Of the 150 that made up her small crew, 50 would remain, mostly engineers and a tolkien bridge crew. It would be a long search, but Bo had planned to take her team of 19 right to the ship's bridge to get that out of the way as quickly as possible.  
As she followed the rest of her crew to the airlock door she enjoyed the sounds of all of them laughing and joking together, it was always nice to know that those she commanded enjoyed each other's company. Firearms were distributed by security, all standary ballistic weapons, and Bo allowed the 4 security heads to take their teams. 

The whole ship shuttered as it connected, Bo having given a thanks that the derelict ships airlock doors had been intact. As the doors opened and Bo boarded her new shp, she couldn't help it revel in the good fortune. Right away the place spoke of a high price, even for a science vessel. The walls were a polished sheen or white and grey, with so many electronics embedded in them. Who knew what the actual labs held in terms of devices.

A younger Bo might have jumped at the chance to explore, to take in all of the treasures she had just gotten. But those kinds of years were long past now, and Bo knew her duties as a captain inside and out. She left the other 4 teams to spread out and search, and headed directly for the bridge. Next to her as she led the march was Moxie, who would spit out the occasional course correction through the halls to keep them headed in the right direction. 

One thing that had Bo both relieved, and a little worried was the lack of bodies or signs of battle. She had seen pirate attacks first hand, and the bastards didn't mind making a mess and leaving it for others to find. But so far there weren't even marks on the walls from any kind of gunfire. It made her wonder if something else had befallen the ship.

Never one to trust the lifts of a derelict Bo led her team up the two floors using the ladders and maintenance accesses, soon arriving at the bridge floor without incident. The door to the ridge opening was all it took to wash away the budding relief in Bo's mind. The bridge was a wreck, the controls smashed and everything electronic broken beyond repair by some deliberate, brute force. What few controls survived were locked out, seemingly keeping the life support and lights on, but nothing else. Bo turned to Moxie, both sharing a deep frown at the situation as her team spread out and started cataloging everything they could. 

Moxie took her place at the ship's helm computer and gave the computer a few tries at opening up. Bo leaned over the woman's shoulder, watching her work. With no luck Moxie attacked a device from her belt, a standard jail breaker for such things, and booted it up. What seemed to shake, teh lights faltered for a moment as she forced her way into the computer system. Comm calls of confusion ushered forth from Bo's radio, and she took a moment to give words of assurance to her crew that things were okay.

After a minute of searching, Moxie uncovered most of the ship's logs, the science vessel holding far more recorded research and updates then Bo had expected. She made a note to herself to get a copy of all of it as 'salvage' as well. With a quiet ushering, Moxie brought up the last few logs from the ship's captain, as well as the ship's own internal warning logs, hoping to find out what may have happened.

"This is captain Mallory of the ADTEC research ship Pushing Forward, I am required by company regulations to give any update on events," A tired voice filled the room, the kind Bo could relate to, "The thinkheads have succeeded in retrieving the alien device from the ship ruins, whatever it was the old defence systems were hard set to keep us from getting it, hopefully it;s worth it."

There was a pause between the recordings as Moxie sifted through them, giving Bo time to reflect on how much she hated hearing these things, old words, echoes in space from what might be a ghost. It made her happy at her choice in such safe ventures.

"This is Captain Mallory, you know what I am recording this, plus I am lodging a complaint," The captain's voice had an edge of frustration to it, "I must complain at the total secrecy the damned thinkheads down below are deploying to keep me and my crew from know what they are even doing down there with that alien thing, this is supposed to be my ship after all."

Everyone had stopped their work, listening to the logs from the captain. The whole thing was giving Bo a chill up her spine, knowing where this ship was now. her eyes darted to meet Moxies, urging her to play the next. She could see on the cracked screen that it was the last one.

"This is Captain mallory, the ship requires me to state this before it can be locked, but I am officially declaring an Abandon Ship, 'm taking what is left if my crew and leaving those , things down there to rot, am declaring all crew not leaving to be lost." There was a fear in Mallory's voice, even as she tried to sound angry, her words slipping and stumbling over each other like she was saying this in a hurry, "We're gonna smash everything here and blow the engine, we sent a message to ADTEC about what happened so they can collect this thing if they want, consider this my resignation, I'm taking my crew somewhere safe in the escape pods."

The message ended with static and the sounds of smashing electronics. A cold silence filled the room as Bo looked at the captain's chair, imagining Mallory standing there, one last time, what remained of her crew huddled around. Slowly she brought her radio up, her hand shaking as her nerves failed her for a moment, the captain's words sinking in.

Tiff, Sal and Carys respond back right away, declaring that they were okay. There was a pause that hung in the hair like a heavy cloud as they waited for Billie to respond. Bo called again, asking her to say something, but the line hung open, no response to be heard at all. Bo didn't often feel fear, but this, and everything she had heard from the logs was truly frightening the older women. The other security heads started clamoring on the radio as they also began to realize something had happened.

With a curt nod to Moxie, Bo sent them all the same logs, and she waited a few moments, listening to the voice of Mallory echoing across the comms, letting the other teams know what they had just found. She could hear arguing amongst the members of the other teams, some arguing that they should go save them, or leave this cursed ship. Bo let out a deep, drawn out breath, an old breathing technique she had used for ages, hoping to flush out her worried feelings, to keep a face of confidence and leadership to her crew.

"As of now this ship is no longer secured," She stated, "all teams are to take a defensive position where they are and holed up, I will come to each of you and once we have our full force we can sweep this ship proper and find Billie's team.'

A flurry of acknowledgements, followed by orders being shouted filled the comm line, with Bo capping off the broadcast with, "Remember, do not move, We will find you."  
With the size of the ship it would be slower going, with all of the teams having spread out. Thankfully Moxie could track them, although Billie was noticeably absent from any of the pings. It took a whole 3 more minutes for Moxie to copy all of the ship's data, including a layout of the thing, but they all headed out as soon as they were able, weapons all drowned and ready now. The closest team was Tiff, who was just a floor below in what the map named the living quarters floor. Thankfully none of them were at the bottom, at what teh map labeled as the main labs.

"Ship, this is Bo, come in," Bo realized she had forgotten her radio lingo again, and quickly adden an over.

"Roger captain, we hear you, what is the issue over?" The voice on the other end crackled through the radio.

"We've lost contact with a team, unknown threat on board," She explained, "I need the ship sealed from entry unless clear requests are given from now on, over." 

"Rodger Captain, doors will be sealed, keep up updated please," The crewman on the other side replied, "And be careful in there, god know what they were working on, over." 

Bo, Moxie and the rest of her team quickly made their way back down to the floor below, making sure to check what few corners the small bridge area offered for hiding as they went. They hadn't taken a good look originally coming through, but now Bo made sure to check the rooms they passed as they entered the floor. Most of them were locked, but the few that opened showed sparse living conditions, little personalized cells for the ship's crew. very few held any kind of personal items, none being more then clothing or toiletries.

"Tiff, we are coming up on you soon, what is your status, over?" Bo called out on the radio, hoping for good news.

"Roger Captain, I have my folks here at a hallway intersection, we were combing the rooms, just waiting for the last few to hurry back," tiff replied in a frustrated tone, "We are gonna-Dammit Mary get your butt out of them damn room, what are you getting off in there, I-!"  
the radio cut off mid word, as Tiff no doubt was chewing one of her own out, something Bo had seen far too many times now. The women hated the slow pace they were taking, but knew it was needed, Mallory had been frustratingly vague about what had caused most of the crew to become 'lost' and it was forcing them to prepare for anything. 

The long stretch of always lined with rooms made Bo a little glad at her own ships' easy living conditions, all tighter packed, with many of the crew sharing beds with friends, easier to navigate and find everything. This place by contrast was like a cruise ship for all the empty space it had. Getting close to where Tiff's signal was, Bo called her out on the radio again. This time however she got no answer back. A frown crossed her face as she stopped for a moment, looking at the device, hoping that Tuff was just bust yelling at everyone again.

Bo stared at her radio for a moment longer, hoping something would come through. When it didn't, she put it back at her hip with a sigh. If the group had been going at a slow pace, their new one was glacial, inching forward with their weapons drawn, ready to face whatever was waiting for them. Turning the final corner, Bo looked down the stretch of hallways where another connected, acting as the floors 'center.' The doors along it were all open, with several bags of what looked like luggage having been stacked in the hall, Tiff's crews work no doubt when they were looking around. What should have been the sounds of 20 people joking and laughing however was simply silence, deathly silence.

The luggage was stacked in at least a dozen tall towers, obscuring the view of the rest of the hall as they drew close. It was only after they passed the first few that Bo saw something. Tiff stood alone, her back to them as she looked out. motionless like a statue. The ragged leathers she had been wearing were gone, and instead she wore a tight, silver suit with heels. The material had a strange cleam to it, and hugged her body like a second skin, so tight it looked more like her skin had simply changed color. Around her neck, where the silver stopped and her skin was visabel, was a gleaming, smooth collar, like a tight silver ring around her neck. It was a terrifying sight, one made only worse by the absolute silence, and the fact that Bo could not see Tiff's radio, or any of her team.

A person behind her bumped into one of the luggage towers, knocking one of them onto the ground with a dull thump. Tiff didn't perk up, or make a startled noise. She simply turned, her movements slow and deliberate, her face not turning one it's open, but continuing to look forward as she turned to look at them. Like her back Tiff's front looked like she was simply naked, the silver highlighting every aspect of her body for Bo and the others. her face was still, almost slack, but it was her eyes that drew Bo's attention, both of them were a milky silver, no irises or anything. It all gave Tiff an inhuman appearance that terrified Bo.

Tiff said nothing at first, and seemed to barely acknowledge her crewmate's presence. Instead the silver clad women again turned and reached behind one of the luggage towers and leaned into one of the rooms. 

Seemingly speaking to nothing at all she remarked in a siff, flat tone "Insufficient materials for full conversion, cataloguing further enforcement, unit returning to restock, retreat advised once materials are spent.'" 

With a single motion she tossed what looked like liquid silver onto the ground in front of her, between them. Then simply turned and marched away without a sound, her walking stiff and stilted, lacking and real momentum.

“This unit is returning.” Was all she said as she walked away.

Bo took a step back in fright at the scene, but 4 of her team broke rank and ran past her, ignoring the shouts for them to come back. Bo recognized them by face, but not named as some of Tiff's close friends, the four of them chasing and calling after their friend. The lead one's foot landing in the silver liquid first, her second foot hitting it before she was brought to a halt. The others joined her in moments, all of them stuck as if they had walked onto fly paper. As they struggled with their footing none noticed four more of the silver women stepping out of some of the rooms, a silver ring in each of their hands. The women in front, a mousy looking women with cropped black hair looked up just in time for the collar to be put on her neck, clamping chut into a seamless ring, causing her frustrated shouts to falter and lose their emotion, like her very voice was flatlining, her body becoming limp as she slowly stopped shouting coherently at all. 

“No, no, please I-Nural link established” The Mousy one shouted, her words morphing as she began to speak strange words they terrified here, “Captain, help I Ca-uploading control routines/20%”

The other three women were alerted and looked up to see a collar advancing on each of them as well as the mousy women continued to scream, “Core memories sealing in process, this drone will comply!”

Bo had seen several of these women pick fights and come out on top, which made the sight of them struggling so hard a frightening thing, the expressionless woman seemingly overpowering them, pushing back against their struggles and getting in close. One of the women’s arms was simply pinned behind her by one of the silver women’s hands, leaving her screaming and helpless as the silver ring drew near. One by one they were overpowered, with the last one of them calling out in terror to Bo, her voice trailing off into an almost robotic, emotionless tone as the silver woman clamping a collar around her neck. What had been a heartfelt cry for help altered to a declaration that the woman's mind had been breached, that her mental walls were falling. Her own body betraying her mind.

What was worse however, in Bo's eyes, was how she managed to meet the first women's again in that moment, her eyes almost shaking with fear as they frantically looked around for some kind of control, a stark difference from the rest of her body, until that same milky silver filled her eyes, sealing whatever was left behind them. A glance at Moxie alerted Bo that she was filling the whole thing, a record of whatever thing stuff was.

Silver seemed to leak down from the ring around her neck as the other three suffered the same fate, cutting off their cries in an instant as it continued it's strange work. The silver material was covering her like it was an even coating of paint instead of clothing, the outlines of her clothing just, vanishing as it clung to her bare skin. Her feet arched up as heels formed around them, her body still during the entire, horrible process. The mousy women managed to step out of her goo, her movements lopsided bt driven, trying to get towards Bo. 

Her body seized up after two steps, her nove horrid, robotic voice declaring to the group,”Total control established, this drone is ready to assimilate, there is no chance to defiance.”

The others struggled, and likewise failed to resist, someone even nothing to fight, simply allowing the SIlver women to embrace them, speeding up their conversion. Once they were done, they looked just like the other silver women, as if all of who they were had been stripped, or locked away, leaving blank faces behind. 

Bo took several more steps back from her fallen crewmates, the rest of her team following suit, curses and cries of horror filled the hall as now 8 silver women slowly turned their new, blank gazes at them all, and they took a step forward in unison.

“You will cease all attempts and submit, there is no other option you possess.” They spoke in unison, their milky eyes looking at Bo and her team.

'Back," Bo commanded, her voice rising with her fear, "Back, now everyone retreat!"

Most of her team turned and started to run. while Bo and Moxie walked backward at a brisk pace, guns trained on the women. None of them ran, or even seemed to notice them fleeing. They all simply walked in the slown, strange manner that Tiff had. each of them looking at the two without emotion, yet their blank, milky eyes seemed honed in on the two, heads turning slightly to keep them in sight, even as Bo and Moxie rounded the corner. 

You can not escape up.” Was all Bo heard as she pulled out of the silver women’s sight.

It took a minute to catch up with the rest of the team, who had run back to the ladder to the bridge for safety, all of them were shouting, arguing amongst themselves when Bo arried. It took a minute for her to even catch all of the attention and bring them in.

"We need to regroup with whoever we can," She stated simply, " Sal and Cary need to be told, and we can all head for the ships. door and bug out."

Faces of relief washed across her team, all of them seemingly happy at the news that they were going to just leave instead of continuing to walk around the ship. Even still they all wore a slight look of worry, one Bo knew she had as well. Watching her crew mates be processed like that was horrifying, and answered the quests that had lingered from Mallory's recording. Whatever they had brought aboard, whatever alien tech it was, should have been left in space. Nothing good ever came from getting near aliens, or their tech, it was a prime polacy of her people, and one she followed to the letter.

"Ship, come in, there has been developments, over" Bo said sadly into her radio.  
"Ship here, Ma'am, what happened, over?" The cracking women on the other end said with a worried tone.

"Tiff's team is lost, hostile infection with autonomous control is the cause, sending the footage from Moxie's cam, over." Bo replied, looking to her Helmsman to send over the data.

"...fuck" The women replied after a few moments of watching teh footage, "we have the ship locked down, but I'll do whatever cna to keep those things out if they coming knocking, I would advise just getting back here, over."

"Agreed, I'm going to call for the remaining teams to just return now, this whole ship is fucked and we need help, over." Bo replied with a shake of her head, not looking forward to alerting the last two teams.

"Sal, Cary listen up," Bo said, her hands shaking agan, "Tiff's gone, enemies are some kind of body snatchers they use collars, don't go near them they are strong but slow."

"Make your way to the ship, do not stop for anything, we are getting out of here," She continued, not giving them a chance to respond right away."

There was a silence in teh open air of the radio before Sal shouted back, "Fuck, okay we stopped on that floor, I'm heading back with my folks, I don't think I've heard you like this before Cap."

"Yeah..." Bo replied simply, "Sal, where are you, over?"

There was silence again, and Bo could feel all of her remaining teams eyes in the radio, waiting.

"-ndred of the-swam-ower floor-I!" Sal's voice cried out in broken works from the radio, a choir of screams coming along with it. “Neural connection established, scanning memories of host!”

"Sal!" Bo screamed, Cary joining in shouts over the radio, "Fuck just run, just get out of there!"

"Damn things collarin everyon-fucking get off me-Cap help, fuck-Downlond commencing, host resistance being broken!" Sal screamed, her voice laced with a deep terror as her voice was stolen from her by the collar to voice it’s evil work.

"No no, I can't move I-fucking get away from me you silver eyed fucks" Sal continued to scream, Bo could only guess she was frozen, hand holding teh radio, "I don't-I..no n..o I..This usit obeys, uploading all knowledge of host’s activities"

Sal's voice continued changing as she finished speaking, her accent seemingly melting away as her words became still like her body. The only sound Bo could make out was footsteps now, more than she could count. Then the radio shut off, Sal's connection lost. Bo felt a lump in her throat as she looked to Moxie.

"Where was Sal at?" She asked simply

"Lower levels, just above those bottom labs." Moxie replied with a grave tone.

Bo nodded slowly, the whole damn ship seemed to have been suddenly infected with the things. She had no idea how much of the ship's original crew stayed, with that damned mallory keeping her reports so vague, and leaving this trap here for anyone to find. All there was left to do was run back to the ship through the way they had come. Hopefully Cary and her team would have made it back as well.

The trip back was slow, and uneventful, which only served to raise Bo's already worried feeling to greater heights. Now that she had an image in her mind of what was stalking these pristine halls, snatching her crew up like a parasite, she could not help but let her imagination run wild, thinking about how around every corner there could be one of them waiting for them, collar in hand. from the few curses and whispers from her team behind her, she could guess they felt the same way.

Bo felt a small blessing that the docking port was in the middle of the large ship, ensuring that whatever was teaming below would have to claw its way up. Hopefully Tiff and her new friends had gone down there to 'resupply' whatever that entailed, giving them a window to get out. The first thing Bo noticed when they reached the middle floor again was a thumping sound, like someone was stomping on the ground, over and over. It seemed to echo through the entire floor, with no way to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Cary, you made it to the docking floor yet" Bo hastily asked 

"....No, just below, just finding a ladder.." Cary replied simply, static almost obscuring her voice as she offered no further information.

Bo was confronted by an ever present issue as she marched her team through the floor. Every room presented a danger, but there was just no time to sweep all of them if they wanted to get back to the ship in any reasonable time. What she was forced to order was a half assed approach that she knew would barely do the job, ducking heads into a room as they passed and looking around for any immediate threats as they passed. It was most certainly not what she would do in any other situation, but she didn't dare strain her team more than she already had by forcing them to inch towards their escape.

The banging continued, like a beat, and Bo found it hard not to match the beat as she walked. With all the internal damage done to the ship, she was surprised it wasn't rumbling and banging all over, goodness knows what the captain and her crew had done to it when it blew it's engines. Returning to their starting point Bo felt a pang or sadness, thinking about how only two teams of the five were returning. She could only hope once they got help there was something that could be done to save her crew from the fate that had befallen them.

Bo turned the corner and she felt as though her heart had stopped, her breath catching in her throat as Moxie bumped into her back. There were a dozen of them, standing around aimlessly, the silver covering their bodies gleaming. Some of the faces she recognized. One, on the far wall stood with a collar in its hand. With its free fist, it hammered on the airlock door, over and over like the beat of a drum. The sound rang out, and the force of the things blows was making a noticeable dent in the metal of the thick door.

Bo muttered a curse as she slowly backed up around the corner before she was spotted. The damn things were crawling out of the walls, god knows what they had been doing alone on this ship while it drifted. A realization hit Bo, something she hadn't thought of before. Until now she had been treating the silver women like dull weapons,aimless madmen, but them waiting there in that room felt almost purposeful, like they had set a trap, like they were smart, or being controlled. What could they folks have possible found out here in the abyss.

"Cary, fuck there are some by the door, make sure to come in quiet when you get here," Bo whispered into teh radio, "Where the fuck are you anyway, you on this floor yet, over?"

"...No, just below, just finding a ladder..." Cary replied through the radio's static again, her voice mellow, and even.

Bo felt her breathing pick up as she felt a flare off panic as she stared at the radio, the realization hitting her in full force.

"Ship, this is the Captain, over." Bo whispered in a panic.

"This is ship Ma'am, you close to the doors yet, over?" The women on the other side replied.

"Right near them but there are a bunch of those things waiting for us," Bo replied, "All other teams or lost or compromised, repeat no one else is left or can be trusted, these things are smarter than we thought over."

There was a pause, and Bo could hear the crewman on the other end let out a small gasp of fear, 'R-roger that, what are you going to do over?"

Bo lookled to Moxie, a plan forming in her mind, "Please tell me this fucking thing has another airlock.

Moxie nodded in understanding, pulling up the ship's plans once again, "Yep, they built this floor pretty symmetrical, should be one right on the other side, I'll send them the plans."

"Ship, I'm sending plans over, detach yourself and reconnect on the other side," Bo said, her team crowding around to hear, "We are gonna make a run for it, see you soon, over."

"Roger Ma'am, getting the plans now, see you soon, over" the crewmans voice crackled on the radio.

Bo took a moment to catch herself, preparing for what was to come. What she didn't notice was one of her team peaked around the corner, hoping to gleam what they were running away from. Her scream was enough for Bo to jump back, and see one of the silver women holding her tight, the crewmans arms flailing uselessly as she struggled, only to go slack as a collar clicked around her neck. The women managed to paw at Bo’s shoulder as she was let go before the women stumbled back out of her grip in horror. 

‘Oh please no, Captain, don't let them take me like this I..I can feel..Wilpower faltering, 62% and dropping, host will comply in 5 second.”

"Fucking run!" Bo shouted, leading the remnants of her crew away from the attack, the women's shoulder and announcements fading into robotic proclamations of how powerless they were as they fled. All of the shouting and running was sure to attract something, and Bo ran as fast as she could, putting to use a careers worth of training to use as she darted through the halls, Moxie keeping a close second. The shouts behind her gave her all the motivation she needed to keep going, a quick glance back showing her how more of the women were leaping out from the rooms, tackling some of her team to the ground. Her crewmates were shoving the women off, but would get grabbed at the ankles and pulled down. Laying on their backs they were helpless.

It was only when she was tackled did Bo realized just how bad it was. Her vision was filled by sights of the hallway as she fell. Bodies laying on each other, her crew. Half turned were already turning on each other, some of them screaming as their bodies were movies without their wants, the silver coated limbs no longer theirs. 

With the lead of the caravan of crew stopped, the rest quickly fell as more of the women marched out to join the chaotic pit.. Bo shouted in anger as she felt her body pressed down by the womens silver limbs, like aron viceds holding her down, the free hand with a collar inching close. The silver womens body seemed to leave splatters of the silver material on her, like she was trying to stick Bo to the ground.

“Your efforts are in vain,” The woman said, as though she was offering reassurance, “There is no need to struggle.”

It was only Moxie's foot connecting with the side of the women's head that saved her, the blow knocking her off of Bo, allowing the captain to get up and continue to run. A glance back at the massacre revealed none but her and Moxie had made it out, her entire team was more of those damned things now. All of them were getting to their feet, mumbling technical lines about their states as the silver fully consumed their forms. With the ever growing wave of them marching forward. the two of them were tired, and their clothes and skin marred by the strange silver material from the attack. Bo tried to focus on her goal, hating how the stuff seemed to tingle against her skin.

"Ship, ship I hope you are docked dammint," Bo shouted into the radio as they got close to teh airlock, "Everyone else is gone, fuck they got that silver shit on us too, have the doors open and read to take off!"

"Fuck, okey doors are open, hurry teh fuck up, we have quarantine room set up for you!" The radio shouted back as they rounded the corner.

Bo saw it, the doors open and 8 armed crewmen waiting for them, when she tripped and fell face first. she rolled onto her back to look at what snagged her, she gave a choked cry as her feet and legs were silver, like a second skin, ending in heels. She tried to stand up, Moxie stopping to help her as her crew called for them to hurry. A quick glance down the hall showed a sea of blank, marching faces and gleaming silver. 

‘Fuck, just gotta get on the ship,” Bo muttered, her teeth grtted, “before that damn, nural interface shit gets to me with that fucking collar.”

Bo took a few steps, stumbling, having never worn heels before. Again her legs failed her, almost locking up as the silver seemed to slowly inch up her. Moxie was at her side again but Bo could see her helmsman's eyes were more on the encroaching silver then her. Bo's face twisted into a grim frown as she knew her and Moxie were coming to the same realization as a marching army turned the corner, that she wasn't going to make it.

"I'd better get a fucking medal from our Clan superior when they figure out how to fix this shit." Bo muttered as she tried to get up, succeeding in only getting to her knees. 

She could hear the shouts from behind her as Moxie dashed to the ship, trying her best to tune them out as she looked at the encroshing end for her. Oh course, the woman leading the pack, collar in hand was Tiff, the smarmy bitch. Bo was going to have to give her a truck load of shit for not keeping an eye on her team when she got the chance.

“You will finish your conversion and join us,” Tiff remarked plainly, as if she was stating a fact, “It is the only outcome.”

The sound of the doors behind her closing gave her a small shred of joy, knowing that at least Moxie escaped with the ship's data, the best chance at figuring all of this shit out. The cool, slick silver connecting around her neck caused her to gasp in shock, teh sensation something wholly new to her.

“Fu-ck you Tiff,” Bo groaned, her words seemping into a low growl of anger.

Her body froze as she felt her groans come out wrong, her throat tingling as her body froze up. It was like she was floating, made of air, but still tethered to her mortal body. Her vision glossed over, taking one a silver glow as her body looked at the other silver women.

“Neural connection established, no resistance...connecting...uploading program.” Bo spoke, her very mouth and words speaking without her demand, losing what little control she had retained.

She could feel everything, the strange, cool material dissolving her clothes and clinging to her naked body, the metal of the floor against her heeled feet, but she was trapped, chained in her own mind as her body joined the others, walking in silence. All she could do now was hope that her crew could get help soon, before lost herself in this prison.


	6. Black Cat

Hiding in plain sight was a talent that, while widespread in use, was a cornerstone of many professions and as such the market demanded a high amount of skill. Olivia Verial was such a professional, her clients and network knowing her as Black Cougar for her more specific abilities and strengths as a thief. She had once thought to join the Heroes Guild but thievery and spy networks and jobs proved to pay more with much less strings attached. As it were, Black Cougar found herself hiding in plain sight, wanting an opportunity to start her current job, posing as a tourist as she walked the streets looking for said opportunity.

Her cheap jeans and green T-shirt hugged her medium build a little too snug, her true outfit tucked away in her backpack along with the rest of her gear. The job, on paper, had been simple but everything surrounding it had given Black Cougar a certain sense of caution. Megavillia was usually not a place she had an issue visiting but recent news had made her wary. The headlines of the city’s most powerful hero team crushing their longtime enemy, Techtinian, in some secret fight below ground was not something a villain like her liked to hear, neither that this area’s Heroes’ Guild had become closely tied with a local, powerful company to further boost their power.

Black Cougar had a vague idea of who Alicia von Baron and Von baron Industries were, she probably owned something they had created, so them throwing their full support behind the Heroes’ Guild here was a worrying thing. The job itself was even more concerning than the changing power scale in the city. Techtinian's lab, which had been seized by Von Baron Industries, was now being decommissioned and taken over by them, with key members of the Guild here giving help. Apparently, if the news were to be believed, the trove of technology there was being taken by the company. Her job, as dictated by her handler, was to sneak into the labs and acquire a supposed weapon that the villain had utilized often, some sort of living black goo that could be used to force control over another. 

A quick snatch and grab would be ideal and Black Cougar hoped that she could get in and out fast and leave the city before someone caught wind of her trail or some upstart looking to move up sold her out. The info packet she had been given at the dropsite outside the city detailed a way into the labs, the maps of the underground section of the city a nightmare to look at, forcing her to trust the dotted line being a true path. It was just a matter of finding one of the forgotten entrances to the place unseen.

Black Cougar leaned against one of the dilapidated, crumbling buildings, letting herself have a small relief from the sun's harsh rays. Everyone she had passed hadn't given her a second look, her long black hair framing the face of a wandering, smiling tourist as she wandered to a more abandoned section of the massive city. The buckling streets and sinking buildings foretold that few would come here on their own accord and thankfully it was where her map indicated a safe entrance was. Her sneakers idly tapped against the cracked concrete sidewalk as she looked at the buildings across the street, thinking about how much of a pain in the ass it was going to be squirming out of the jeans that were currently a vice around her ass.

It was easy to think about just slipping into the target building, a tall thing of brick that may have once been some beautiful towering thing but now lay as a two story wreck. The crushed brick at the top looked like it had been destroyed, likely by some bygone battle. There was a pinching urge to go in and strip, feel the relief of the material coming off and freeing her body from its confines, letting her skin breathe like she would at home, naked and free. Then she could slip into her suit, form fitted to her body alone, like a padded second skin, and get to work. 

Such fantasies were nice to think about but discomfort was part of the job and Black Cougar wasn't about to run the risk of some two bit thugs wandering in on her changing or, god forbid, some hero doing patrols literally catching her with her pants down. With a scowl the thief again entered into the burning gaze of the sun, skipping quickly across the street and into the cool relief once again, the brick providing her a shield against the damned thing. She so much prefered working at night with the blessed moon on her back guiding her way.

The data package on her phone was detailed but proved unnecessary in finding the entrance. The building’s basement was clear and empty, ancient light bulbs hanging around, their light filling the room, its air dead with dust and age. Once upon a time the basement, whatever it had been used for, had a carpet covering the trapdoor downward but the matted, stained thing had long been pulled aside, leaving the rusted grated door exposed for all to see. The crunch of glass, stone and god knows what under her feet as she walked over to it gave Black Cougar a reason to praise herself for the forethought of wearing shoes and not sandals for her tourist look.

Setting her backpack down, the thief looked over the door. There was no lock and no trick to it thankfully. Reaching into her backpack she rummaged around until her hands grasped her gloves, black as night and padded for whatever her job required. Slipping them on she took a moment to enjoy how they felt. The whole suit had not been cheap but had paid for itself one hundred times over. Her fingers wrapped around the rusted grate of the trap door and she gave it a testing lift, seeing just how heavy the thing was. It was unfortunately very heavy. With a grunt of effort she lifted it, rising slowly with her knees until she was able to give it one final shove, the thing’s weight carrying it back down.

The sound seemed to shake the very walls but black Cougar didn't notice as she was already slipping down the metal ladder into the underground, backpack in hand. The bottom looked more like hallways than the cobblestone sewer she had expected, the ladder punching through the ceiling and onto the floor as if it had been a later addition. The tight hallway was dimly lit, a few unbroken, fluorescent lights sputtering about in the ceiling, illuminating the dulled, cracked and grimy white tiles of the walls and floor. Content that she was now out of the prying eyes of the city, Black Cougar happily began to strip.

Her T-shirt came off first, the loose cloth falling to the floor, providing her somewhere clean to stand on as she next took off her sneakers and wool socks. Unbuckling her bra gave her a small pleasant feeling, the woman letting a small sigh escape as she felt the damp, cool air wash over her bare chest. Her jeans were more difficult to remove, forcing her to almost jump over and over so that they would actually fall down past her hips and butt but when they finally did, the material quickly fell to the floor as well. With her underwear soon joining it, the thief took a moment to simply enjoy the feeling, her hands running across herself. She ever so loved her body, and all the pleasure and sensations it could provide her.

From her backpack came her outfit, the stark black bodysuit part of her namesake. The padding inside provided perfect ventilation for her body to breathe and with all of its smart systems it allowed her to step into it with ease. The zipper at the front reached up from her crotch all the way to her neck, it being a unique look she loved. With her body suit on, the leather like material comfortably hugged her body like a welcoming second skin as it settled against her naked form. Her black boots came next, slipping on with ease, and her gloves were pulled down to their full length, reaching her elbows, the ends of them extending into small claws. The final item the thief removed from her backpack was a headband. The thing provided her with increased hearing and audio recording, a boon for her job. On the top of it sat cat ears, a perfect blend to her motif, and something that just looked really cute...not to mention the integrated flashlights. Her clothes were stuffed into the backpack and set aside near the ladder, ready for her to change back into once she was on her way out again.

Taking out her datapad, Black Cougar looked over the data packet again. The thing had a map or at least instructions of what turns to take to get to the labs. Once she was in the labs the info stopped and it was up to her to get a sample and get out. No doubt the intel gatherers did not want to get close to Techtinian’s labs and risk capture when the route was detailed. Her pad pinged a notification to her, its mapping system detecting her in a new location and starting to try and make a map for her to use. The thing was a godsend and had been everytime she had used it on a job, laying out a building’s rooms and halls with precision and allowing her to know where a secret room might be so Black Cougar was content to wait for a moment, allowing its signal to ping off the area around her. While the route was direct, knowing what possible alternate paths there were to escape through or to suspect an ambush from was ideal. 

The thief tracked along the hallway a few times, letting her tool do its work. The thing grew hot in her hands as it worked in overdrive to map what was around her. She didn't know its exact limit but hopefully it would continue as she went. The far end of the hall had collapsed, two of the three paths nothing but mounds of rubble and jagged tile. The only way still open was a thick, bulkhead door, a wheel on its front being the way to open it up. After a few minutes Black Cougar checked the map again and frowned at what she was being shown.

She had done jobs in twisting, difficult locations before, a half sunken battleship coming to mind, but the map she was being shown now was difficult to understand. The program mapped depth too and had pinged below her and showed a dozen levels under her, the room layouts jagged, broken or mashed together in strange ways. Even the two collapsed patches before her had been mapped, the program not meant to understand what a cave-in was, the hallways seeming to stretch on for a mile. Overlaid with the directions given to her however, the map seemed a little easier to read and so she decided to head into the place. The metal door groaned along with her as she twisted the old wheel, bits of rust falling to the floor as the old metal was moved out of its resting position. The door opened slowly, gravity taking hold, the door obviously not sitting flat on the ground. The raven haired thief was thankful to see more lights having survived, flickering as they were in the hallways before her. The instructions said to simply take her next right and with that in mind she started to walk. 

Eerie was how Black Cougar would describe the area she was walking through. A fracturing facade of a building that seemed to bend at the edges, threatening to collapse into a number of places at once. The silence was only ever broken by the far off dripping of water or rumbling as the building around her seemed to grind against stone. The right she had taken had brought her through a rocky threshold on an unnatural doorway into what looked like a balcony, the chipped grey stone decorations providing some railing for what seemed to have been a nice view once the thief guessed, the nearby lights now only showing the sight of a torn billboard, its twisted metal frame wrapped over the stone like a tent. Inside the new building however, the thief was surprised to find a rather well furnished living area. Aside from splintering wood supports that looked to be buckling, the rest of the room was unscarred like the outside. The far area held a simple desk and bookshelf, a layer of dust obscuring the titles of the old tomes and on the desk she could see where once may have sat a computer, the dust leaving a perfect rectangle where it may have once sat. 

It was hard to not start looking through the items around her and stay focused on her task. Black Cougar wasn't one for petty thievery but if this underground held more places of promise like this then it would be worth at least one walk through for things to sell off. The directions pointed her to a set of stairs in a darkened corner of the room and she trotted down the wooden things with a quickened pace. The lower floor had not been as lucky as the first, a slab of smooth stone having carved it in half, leaving whatever was on the other side a mystery. Thankfully the available area held a door. Walking towards it, her boot collided with something fragile, the sounds of crunching glass and plastic breaking the silence.

Looking down at what had gotten in her way, Black Cougar saw it to be a now smashed laptop. The bottom of the thing had been gutted, its internals simply gone. Scavenger work likely, taking whatever they could. The doorway led to what the thief could perhaps call a street, a few street lamps standing, lighting up the way as it stretched along. Her directions simply had her follow it for a while, the thing apparently leading right to her destination. 

The woman was almost zoned out as she walked when the sound of falling stone caught her attention. The road was not wide, with most of it either buried or simply gone. Most of the buildings that may have lined the thing were gone, crushed or obscured, with only a few building faces or doors visible. The sounds had come from a building to her right, with some stonework and steps leading to the yellow painted front of perhaps a house, the debris around it making it look more like a mining portal than a home. Taking a crouching stance out of view, Black Cougar let her ears start up, picking up any trace of sounds from the building in case there was something in there.

"...security detail sweep of layer X83a² concluded. Mainframe discovered. Deploying scavenging detail..."

,Black Cougar froze up at the sounds of a woman’s voice, her words stilted and almost static, like coming through a voice box, but clear enough for her to make out that there were more people here, the same scavengers likely. The thief wasn't about to wait to see what they looked like and bolted down the road, taking a quick note of when her next turn was as she got as far away as she could. Take a left, down more stairs and follow the tunnel to the threshold to the labs, easy enough. 

What wasn't easy enough however was the two dark figures that stood before the shattered stone brick wall, a quick glimpse all she needed to duck behind an extended portion of a wall. The portal was wide enough to drive a tank through with ease and her data pad told her it was the way into the lab sections, Techtinian’s former territory. The two guards were likely Von Baron security, as the entire place was probably populated with the company’s crews now. If nothing else, experience told her such hires were rather dull witted.

It was a tried and true method she had used before with such hired help and Black Cougar felt confident enough that it would work again. Reaching around, she was happy to feel her hands wrap around a fist sized stone. Daring to throw a quick glance again, she was happy to see the two figures had their back to her. With a deft throw she hurled the rock back the way she came, the sound of stone clattering against stone echoing through the room. She had expected to hear startled shouts from the two but instead the heavy footfall of boots on stone was the only indicator of them noticing her gamble. The woman hid in the corner, blending into the shadows as she watched one of the guards walk past, vanishing from view to investigate.

Her movements were quick and perceived, like a well oiled machine as she wrapped around the corner and closed in on the guard. Her clawed gloves outstretched as she closed in for the hit. Her strength had never been with one on one fights but hit and run combat was the method she excelled at. Her claws dug into the guard’s armour, some strange rubbery material, with ease as she raked them across their midsection. Once she had a hold, she used her momentum to slam the guard against the stone wall, delivering enough force to knock a person out. The guard fell to the floor and for a moment the thief was happy with her attack, until the guard started standing up. She couldn't see their face clearly behind the all the black uniform they wore so she couldn't tell if the person was dazed or looking for a fight. She didn't plan on finding out either. 

Three kicks to the helmet ensured the guard was knocked out, their form still save for their chest rising and falling. Not as clean of a take down as she had planned but the job getting done was what mattered. The footfall of the second one returning caused the woman to once again hide in the shadows, ready to strike. She had expected panic when the guard saw their fallen comrade, the perfect opportunity to strike, but instead they simply looked at their fallen guard for a moment, then picked them up and walked into the labs without a word.  
The strange behaviour gave her a feeling of unease but with the way clear she knew she needed to get in and out fast. After waiting for the footfalls to fade from her hearing, the thief crept into the area. The hole in the wall opened to yet another hallway, the walls made of stained metal that looked almost glossy with water. Crouching for a moment she let her ears reach out while her map pinged the area.

"...prolonged containment of substance Alpha 22 authorized. Proceeding with complementary testing in 0800 hours.", another garbled voice box voice said.

Once again her ears paid for themselves, providing her with the info she needed without having to get close to anyone that may raise an alarm. Checking her data pad again, Black Cougar could see just how far the complex seemed to extend and was doubly thankful for her ears saving her the trouble of endless searching. She just needed to get to that containment room, grab the substance and get out. Closeby was a noticeable large room that seemed a tad isolated from the others that lined the nearby hallways so she made way for that first. 

The halls seemed more damp than where she had come from, water from somewhere above leaking all over the place, her boots splashing through small puddles as she made her way towards her goal. The floor, like the walls, was some kind of metal, as if sheets of it had simply been laid down and the job declared finished. The doors she passed also held the same, half hazard look to them, ranging from a few worn wooden ones to thick metal doors like some kind of padded cell.

The door to the supposed containment room however bore some look of care, the scratched metal held tightly shut by a single thick bar latch that slotted into the wall, obviously more to keep what was in there inside as opposed to keeping someone out. Black Cougar’s ears picked up a few traces of words and steps far off but by and large the area seemed to have been left alone, likely no one would return until they needed the substance for whatever test they had planned. If Von Baron was planning to make a weapon out of the stuff, she could see why someone else would want it as well now that Techtinian was gone.

The door latch opened much easier than the thief would have thought, the metal sliding smoothly without a sound or some crumbing rust getting in the way. Even the heavy door offered no issue, opening with merely a small moan from its hinges. Stepping inside, Black Cougar looked at her prize, strange as the thing looked to her. A white, metal pedestal rose from the floor, wires and mechanical parts breaking the pristine white plating. The pedestal ended in a glass box that held a fat, clear container with a black substance inside, the container securely shut with a lid and the box itself closed with a keypad. Around her, the walls were lined with electronics and computers, few of which she could gauge the purpose of as many didn't seem to even be on. The ceiling was lined with far to many lights, giving the room an almost oversaturated, blinding look. The woman bit her lip, thinking about how she'd have to open the box without damaging the container inside, lest she spill the damned stuff.

A lesser thief might have tried to brute force the box or something equally as mad. Black Cougar however was a different breed, a higher class of thief. While it would require a more delicate touch, she knew she could open the thing without leaving a mark. The computer was the first, logical choice and she picked one of the ones that was still running, displaying vast swathes of numbers she couldn't understand. Pressing a few keys, she was disappointed to find nothing happened. The disappointment grew when the same happened to the next one she tried, her bottom lip growing sore from all the bitting. 

Her attention returned to the box itself. She had seen lockboxes like it before though not in such a bare setting. These kinds of lockboxes were often powered by electricity so scientists could open and close the containment units without coming into contact with the substances within. Her hands caressed the many wires that snaked up the pedestal, each of them cold as ice against her fingers, until her glove traced against one that had a portion of the plastic stripped off. The buzz shocked through her hand, causing her to naturally retract her hand from the supposed danger. The thief would have called the find luck, if her pride had allowed it. Instead she congratulated her skill at discovering it so fast, the sharp claws of her fingers tracing the flimsy thing, tearing off flecks of plastic as they did. With a quick slash she cut the wire as well as several others near it, severing the box’s power.

Walking back to the box’s door, the thief was delighted to see the number pad no longer glowing, its electronics dead as a doornail. The door swung open without trouble, its lock having retracted, and Black Cougar carefully removed the container. The thing was big enough that her hand just barely wrapped around it. She had hoped the thing would have been smaller, perhaps small enough to tuck away somewhere. Jer prize in hand she closed the box and reconnected the wire, simply tying the copper back together. The shock that hit her was a good sign that it was working again and hopefully hadn't tripped any kind of alarm. All that was now left was to return the way she came.

Black Cougar’s congratulatory stride out of the room came to a crashing halt as she came face to face with a woman who was walking down the hall, heading right for the room. The woman was obviously a hero from her garb, a simple, white one piece spandex outfit that held tight to her athletic body and a plain mask over her face, a black collar serving as a stark contrast of color. 

“Who the hell are you!?", the woman asked in angry confusion, her gaze turning to the container. "And what teh fuck are you doing with that sample, I was coming to get that!"

The heroine’s eyes grew unfocused for a moment and her body became rigid, standing still as her collar seemed to move before simply exploding onto her, like some sort of waterfall had started at her neck, the material quickly moving to cover her whole body. Black Cougar knew she should run but couldn't stop watching the spectacle, the whole thing reeking of something unnatural. After a moment the heroine’s covering shifted, changing into something like a skin tight suit, though much unlike her own leaving the entire midsection of the woman bare for all to see. Whatever it was had taken the woman’s clothing and had taken on some kind of mirror look, her arms, legs and head covered but her bare chest and crotch exposed. The head now bore some kind of helmet in place of her mask. It looked very unhero like. What was even more unhero like was how she moan in pleasure for a moment as the blackness seemed to plunge into her sex, quickly forming what Black Cougar thought to be more appropriate in some BDSM dungeon than on a hero in these circumstances. The strange transformation complete, her attention seemed to return to the thief.

The woman was upon her in a moment, flying across the hallway as if she weighed nothing before stopping dead to deliver a crossing punch. Black Cougar only just managed to sidestep the blow, the heroine’s fist connecting with the door and leaving a noticeable dent as if she had thrown a one tonne weight against it. The thief backed up, keeping her eye on the heroine to dodge her next attack. 

"Cease evasive maneuvers, intruder.", the heroine said, her voice taking on the same, strange voice box tone the thief had heard before. "This unit will be rewarded for your apprehension."

The heroine lunged for Black Cougar again, the thief managing to sidestep once again, only to freeze as she felt the container in her hand knock against the metal wall. The idea of the thing shattering was a miserable one and a quick glance showed her that already the thing bore a wicked crack along its side.

Black Cougar hated using items on the job since that always came back to cost her money but sometimes that was better than getting grabbed by some crazed hero. The thief had brought one such item, an emergency electro wall, and threw it onto the ground. The thing exploded as soon as it touched the rough metal, shooting nubs on the walls around it, forming a circuit that immediately started generating electricity. The black clad heroine flew right into the blue sparks and got caught, her form starting to twitch and shake furiously as the smell of burned rubber came up in the hallway before the electro wall appeared to forcefully throw her back, the faceless heroine crashing against a wall on the far side of the hallway . It was more than enough promise for the thief to take off running back the way she came. 

Unlike her stealthy entrance, Black Cougar opted for a quick escape, lest the heroine got back up quickly and discovered a way through the wall. Her map proved invaluable, showing her the way as she ran back through the wet hallways, splashing and heavy footfall echoing off the damp, rust walls. A lone patrolling guard came into view as she rounded the final corner to the exit and she didn't give it a second thought as she rushed the figure, knocking them to the ground before they could react. 

Even though she could feel a growing panic, the thief maintained her composure and concentration enough to finish the attack, forcing all of her weight onto the guard as they fell, ensuring that the fall would knock them senseless in one, perfect moment. The guard stood no chance. Though she had no doubts she wouldn't have held her own against the previous heroine in a fight, that just wasn't the kind of work she was in for, nor the kind she was willing to gamble on in place like this, holding a dangerous substance in a fragile container.  
The thief uttered a small thanks to the moon when she saw that the entranceway remained unguarded and hurried back towards the street. The safehouse she had enlisted wasn't too far from the entry point and if she could reach there, she could relax and take a moment. In her distracted, panicked state however, Black Cougar failed to pass through the gaping maw in the wall properly, her boot catching the broken bottom and causing her to tumble. Instinctively she rolled with the fall, landing on her back, keeping the container safe. 

She lay there for a moment, feeling her bodysuit get slick with the wetness that covered the stone ground as she caught her breath. After a moment she slowly rose, already feeling a dull ache in her back from the fall. No doubt something she would be painfully reminded of tomorrow.

Slowly the thief turned her gaze to the container, the strange black substance inside filling her with so many questions. Her eyes went wide when she saw that the container was now empty. The thing fell from her staking hand, shattering on the floor. Her hand rose up, in front of her face. She could see it, the black substance covering her hand. It seemed to go all the way to her elbow. Black Cougar cursed herself like no other, the stuff must have been leaking out since it had gotten that crack and all her running ensured it quickly leaked out onto her. 

She prodded it with her uncovered glove, testing it. The stuff seemed like putty, bending and squishing against her finger, but staying latched onto her glove. It was a small silver lining at least, she could scrape the stuff off into something at the safehouse. Looking down she frowned, seeing more of it had leaked onto her boots and suit, small glossy splotches of it standing out, shiny and smooth against her suits dull leather look. She struggled to think of what the stuff actually did, if it needed to be applied to the skin to work or was an ingredient. Either way, splattered on her clothes like oil it seemed safe enough and left her hands free.

Jogging back Black Cougar found herself touching the stuff on her hand over and over, teasing and testing it. She found that it could be smeared without appearing to lose any volume, as it soon covered her entire hand and moved past her elbow, her fingers pressing it past the gloves to see what it would do. It would be fine though, since it was just on her clothes. By the time she had reached the balcony section, a glance down showed her that her walking had caused it to spread out more over her boots. The glossy look seemed to shine in the light, giving her boots an almost high class look to them. The idea of looking fancy in her work uniform gave the thief a small smile.

Back through the tiled hallways and up the ladder, Black Cougar went without incident, no doubt the guards back at the labs were on high alert now but they had no way to track her all the way back here with the maze of places between them. She thought about changing clothes as she picked up her backpack but she had no idea how the substance would react, plus it ran the risk of it getting on her skin. The trapdoor slammed shut easy, giving her a strange feeling as the substance squished against the metal, like she could feel her gloves acting the same way. For good measure she reset the carpet over the door, something the last passersby failed to do. taking a peek outside she saw that night had fallen, as scheduled by her in the planning for this little heist. She gave a small thanks to the moon that shone over her before heading out towards her safehouse.

Even at night she dared not take to the streets in her bodysuit and attract unwanted attention. On the roofs she had only flying heroes to worry about and she had found they almost never went out at night due to low visibility. Climbing the ruined brick was easy, the shattered walls providing ample footholds as she hoisted herself up. It was the tallest building around and provided her easy access to the other buildings. It was just a matter of leaping onto the half secured shingled roof and jumping along from roof to roof, an easy task for one such as herself.

Once she got to the safe house she would have to lay low for a while before she tried again as well as request a new entrance route. It was all a huge pain in the ass that would only extend her stay in this damned city. The last thing she wanted was some top hero like Titan showing up at her door because she had nothing better to tackle.

If there was one good thing to come from the night, it was the cardio exercise Black Cougar got from it all. The thief was almost panting from exhaustion as she reached the safehouse, a fancy, 5 star Hotel in the nice part of town, the kind of place that didn't ask her name if she could pay for the staff’s discretion. Her room had been on the second floor, and it was all too easy to slip in through the window she had exited from into her nicely furnished room, ensuring the staff believed her to have been in there all day, the perfect alibi. Home at last there was nothing Black Cougar wanted more than to strip, and relax.

With the window shut and latched and the door double checked to be locked, Black Cougar finally relaxed and sat down on her bed. It had been a long, tiring day with little to show and she hated it. Her gloved hands traced down her legs to her boots. She wanted to just take everything off and deal with it tomorrow. Her hands gripped her boots and she gave a half hearted tug to get them off. To her displeasure however the boots didn't budge. 

Black Cougar sighed loudly to herself as she flopped backward onto the bed. It was hard to think she was crashing so fast that she was too weak to pull off her own boots but that seemed to be where she had fallen tonight. Rubbing her hands with her face it took her a few moments too long to remember the damn stuff on her glove. Pulling away she felt her face with her clean one, feeling none on her. There was just too much to keep up with right now when she could be getting pampered by the hotel staff.

With a defeated huff Black Cougar again went to her boot, this time actually looking at her mission. She had neglected to turn on a light, and only had the blessed moon's guidance in her task but even then her boots looked strange. They held a glossy look to them, perhaps from all the water she had walked through, and felt smooth and slick as she ran her hand across them. agan she tried to snake her feet out of them but the boots seemed to almost be hugging her feet tight.

Fatigue seemed like the obvious answer to her apparent delusion and Black Cougar stood up to turn on the light. The blessed moon wasn't about to take the boots off for her, blessing or not. Taking a step forward, the thief almost toppled over, her feet catching themselves as she found herself on unsteady footing. Her attempt to steady herself failed and she fell back into the bed, uttering a dark curse in surprise. Her hands shot to the bottom of her boots to see what was causing the obstruction. Her fracking search with her hands slowed as her fingers traced along the heel of the boots, feeling long nubs sticking out of them. Again she placed her feet onto the floor and this time she was able to feel the difference, her feet arching in a particular way like she was wearing shallow heels.

For the moment the woman tried to keep calm, her hands again going to her boots. As her fingers traced along her legs again she noticed something different. Her claws had grown. Bringing them up to see, her breathing quickened as she saw her gloves were now glossy and smooth, hugging her fingers far too much and ending in claws that rather than being metal pieces strapped to the fingers, appeared to be integral parts of that same glove, having the same black, glossy look to them. Her hands clawed back at her boots again, pulling at them with a more desperate edge.

She couldn't tell with her frantic movements, but the woman felt as though there was less to grab of her boots this time and pressing them flat against the floor she was sure the heel was growing. Confusion and panic were flooding through her mind as she continued to pull at her boots, failing to get them to move at all. 

"Fucking, please oh Blessed Moon, what is this?", she shouted to the darkness of the room.

Everything felt wrong suddenly, her suit was too tight, pressing against her body more than it should have, her boots were getting tighter too she was sure of it. The footwear thinning out into what she had no doubt were heels and her gloves were just as bad. The thief wondered if she had been affected by some kind of defence at the lab, if that he had done something to her before she had gotten away.

"Oh no...", she whispered to herself as a relizarion hit her. "No no no please..."

The substance, it had gotten all over her. The stuff was supposed to be some kind of weapon, cooked up in a lab, and what was happening certainly felt like she was being attacked. The woman gave her boots one final tug with all her might, trying to pull them off but having had to place one foot on the floor for stability, she fell forward as it gave out and slipped on the smooth wood flooring, the heel refusing to cooperate. Tumbling onto the floor and hitting her head, Black Cougar could feel the ache in her back return, coupled with a new oddity as her ears started to pick something up. Whispers that she couldn't pinpoint the source of.

The thief tried to stand again but she could not find her way in the heels and fell again, grunting in frustration. Her hands worked at a frantic, scattershot pace, grabbing at her shoes, at the heels, at anything as she lay in a bound on the floor. What was worse was how her suit seemed to rub against her naked body, rubbing her nipples, her crotch, the entire thing seeming to move with each tug. Her hands found their way to her face as she laid back flat, exhausted and upset. She could not even bring herself to care about her glove, afterall it wasn't like the damned stuff was going to make her face a heel.

Her hands made their way down her body again, running across the gracius curves her suit hugged in such a perfect way. Her knees came up to her chest as she slowly felt her boot, or heels, trying to reclaim a semblance of calm over the situation. The material was smooth now totally and held her feet tight. What was more noticeable now however, was the lack of a seam between them and her bodysuit’s pants. With all of her frantic tugging she had apparently missed such an obvious thing transpiring. Her hands walked along the sound of smooth material up her leg, finding that it didn't stop until halfway to her knee.

It was hard to keep a focus in the darkness, more so with her ears whispering squabbles and static constantly, like something in the back of her mind. Black Cougar sat up again, wishing for a carpet to sit her butt on instead of the hard floor, and reached for her ears to shut them off. The sight of her gloves however caused her to stop dead in her tracks. So close to her face, she could see from the glow of the Blessed Moon that both of her elbow length gloves were glossy and smooth. Just like the boot it hadn't stopped at taking her claws, but had continued down. lifting her arms up she looked to try and find where it was, and she felt a lump in her throat as she saw that the substance had snaked down to her biceps on each arm. At this point the thief wasn't looking to save her clothes at all and just wanted out, the heavy zipper down the front of her suit now looking like the only option. She would peel the damn thing off her and burn it if she had too so long as she could go to bed afterwards.

Black Cougar’s trembling hands gripped the heavy metal zipper at her throat. She could feel her chest rising and falling quickly as she fought to keep her thoughts at bay, the damned ears still squeaking some static right into her head. Her fingers on her right hand fumbled a bit as she tried to properly grasp the metal, smooth on smooth was a terrible combination for grip at the best of times. Her left hand moved from her chest down to her belly, feeling the rough metal of the zipper travel down to her crotch. More than once she had found a bit of a pleasant surprise in tight places, as the cool metal pressed against her clit. The thief lost herself in the moment for a second, remembering the fun she had in that closet during a job up north to keep warm.

Finally she studied her hand enough to grasp the zipper, holding it tight in her hand. Slowly she got onto her knees, ready to pull it all the way down in one go like a rip cord, so that she could get out of the thing as fast as possible. There was a hesitation as she readied herself, a slight pause that she could not place the cause of from herself. Another burst of static and jumbled words was enough to clear her thoughts and focus on her task. With a dramatic shout Black Cougar pulled down on the zipper, hearing the metal release as she pulled it down the full length of her body to her crotch. It was so easy that the woman basked in it for a moment, feeling teh suit open up, exposing her naked body. The cool air of teh night filled the suits insides, caressing her bare skin like kisses of ice.

Black Cougar could only laugh at the situation, how tired she must be to have put so much stock into something so easy to fix. The laughter continued as she felt a heaviness in her right hand, and opened it up to see what it was. It was the zipper head. Her laughing fell to a faltering chuckle as she looked down and saw that the teeth of the zipper were gone, leaving only smooth, glossy material on either side of the opening of the suit. The metal zipper head clattered to the floor, discarded and forgotten as the women started to pull herself out of the suit, her laughs now replaced with a constant sputtering of words, the start of questions she couldn't fully form. 

Her words became shrieks when she watched the suit snap shut on her, like a trap. The black material moving on its own accord, its seams vanishing into a glossy sea. The movements were so rough, so direct that they managed to force the thief backward as she cried out in surprise, falling onto her back as her hands pawed at her chest, trying to tear the fabric apart again. Static burst forth again and a whisper filtered into her ears, a soft, female voice that repeated over and over.

"Relax for a reward, you are close."

Black Cougar’s attention was split into many places, alone in the darkness of her room, far from the Blessed Moon's light. The words repeated in her ears, thumping to a beat she could not hear, all the while the suit itself seemed to be moving on her, pulling her this way and that on the floor as she clawed at the collar with her gloved hands. The thing almost was hugging her, then releasing, constricting against her body like the damned thing was breathing around her, pressing against her tits like some moody lover.

Eventually it tightened around her pussy and ass and didn't retract, clinging almost air tight to her body, no doubt showing every lewd bit against the material. It kept pressing and pressing, and then Black Cougar felt the lips of her pussy part and something start to slide in. After a moment something entered her ass too. Whatever they were, they were lubricated like nothing else and slid inside her without any resistance or pain. The thief was no stranger to fucking herself silly with a fat dildo after a job to unwind and the incursions were by no means the biggest things she'd had in her but the very nature of what was happening left her in a numb shock for a moment, the sensations almost phantom as she became detached from shock.

It was when they slowly exited her that teh women thought to feel down there and try to understand what was happening, how the thing was fucking her at all. Her hands grasped at her pussy, and felt the suit moving slightly, but before she could try to guess how it was doing this party trick, she suddenly heard a knock coming from the door and a voice inquiring from outside:

“Good evening, is everything alright in there?”

The hotel staff! Black Cougar could’ve wept at the sound of the voice, that was how happy she felt. Help had arrived, help that could hopefully get her out of this thing or atleast find someone to get her the proper care. At this point she didn’t even care in the slightest about being exposed as some thief so long as she wasn’t getting eaten or whatever by some weird substance.

She was about to cry for help when both dildos went right back inside. The thrust from the suit was so strong that she felt herself scoot back an inch, as her hands shot to her sides against the floor and a long, loud moan left her lips.

“Understandable. Have an enjoyable night.”

She could only half hear the hotel staff’s response as it was rapturous as the dildos retracted again, only to get halfway out before filling her up again. For a moment all she could do was look up, her vision bobbing as the dildos in her ass and pussy started rhythmically pumping into her, each thrust was met with words from her ears, like the two were acting in tantamount. This was it, she had just lost her chance at getting help...she felt too tired, she couldn't bring herself to move, to even think, the static in her mind making everything a little fuzzy.

"Let your mind get fucked like the loyal employee you are.", her ears demanded. "Let your Mistress know how much you want it."

Black Cougar’s ears tingled, her hand reached up before she thought to and caressed the side of her head. It was nice and smooth. A thought absently passed through her mind, riding the wave of static, that some of the substance probably got onto her ears as she was running. She wondered if she should be worried about it but the pounding her pussy and ass were getting swept those thoughts away as soon as she had them. Black Cougar smiled, her face one of dopey lust as she slowly slid across the floor like some kind of toy.

The suit helped her up, the material pulling her body upward so that she sat on her knees, then leaned forward to steady herself with her hands, her ass up in the air.

"Just like Mistress wants."

The ears spoke again, or perhaps she had said it that time. It was hard to ponder when the dildo in her ass doubled in speed, the two now going at different paces, so she felt one pressing against the other inside her. It felt so good to just let loose after the day’s work, to just unwind and fuck herself silly, pound all of the worries right out of her head, so that tomorrow she could start fresh on her job. Slowly she continued to lean forward, until the woman’s face pressed against the floor, her eyes closing for a moment as she let her ears talk and whisper. The static made it easy, scrubbing out the few words that tried to interfere with it, letting the words hum through her mind without anything getting in the way.

"Mistress loves when you do a good job. Are you a good employee?”, her ears asked her.

Black Cougar’s bliss was shattered as the fucking stopped, the woman having been on the cusp of an orgasm. She mewled in disappointment for a moment until she realized that she had been asked a question, one pertaining to Mistress. The word felt strange in her mind, unfamiliar yet as though there was supposed to be some sort of meaning attached to them that she should know. The woman tried to think beyond the word, but the static seemed to stop her thoughts, cutting them off as they propped up. She knew she needed to answer, to be a good employee and to be rewarded. It was part of the job after all. 

"Yes, I'm a good employee for Mistress, I want to do a good job, please!", she called out into the empty room, her face still pressed against the floor.

Her reward for a good job came immediate and fast, too fast perhaps. The fat dildos entered her again, issuing a soft moan of pleasure as she closed her eyes in enjoyment. But then they started to fuck her, hard. Her face now being pressed against the floor by the force as the two jackhammered into her, the suit itself moving about, teasing her nipples and clit with the friction. Words were hard suddenly, her mind only able to conjure forth a moan as her eyes rolled back, the suit pulling her arms back behind her, as if the Mistress herself was there, fucking her nice and hard, giving her a reward for her loyalty. 

A face flashed across her mind, riding a new wave of static, a grinning woman, looking down at her, her short red hair framing her face, the single scar the only imperfection. The woman knew it was her Mistress. The dildos slowed back down, pulling out of her before slamming back in. For a moment she saw white, and a flash of a new image of her, her ears buzzing with words of encouragement to her loyalty. She wanted to cum, to revel in the reward her Mistress was giving her, to finally unwind from the day. The dildos heard her plea and sped back up, the images coming too fast to fully take in now, but it didn't matter.

Her orgasm came like a crashing wave, her body struggling to express the ecstasy she felt but bound by her suit as the dildos filled her up one last time. Being held down made it that much better, like her Mistress was showing her where an employee like her belonged, right under her. The images ran across her eyes in a flash burning into her mind, the static like a white noise as she rode the pleasure to a pure white bliss. If she was making a sound, it was lost in the bliss of her reward. For Black Cougar, it was an eternity of heaven and though it lasted maybe a minute, it remained at the forefront of her thoughts even as she lay, catching her breath. There wasn't a thought in her static filled head, save for a reminder that she had earned this from her Mistress and that she had to come to her to earn more.

Black Cougar stood up, unsteady on her heels as she collected herself. Getting fucked into a blackout orgasm wasn't exactly the personal session she had, but it had worked wonders nonetheless. The stuff she had found was amazing, the feelings rapturous and she had to thank Von Baron for it. Either way with her head nice and clear, the woman headed back out, anticipating her first meeting with the woman who would soon be her mistress.

Unlatching the window, she hopped back out into the night with her backpack, the Blessed Moon shining like a brilliant orb upon her good fortune. She thought to use her datapad to bring up the optimal route to the building, but decided against it. Freestyling and finding her own way there would be more fun and it wasn't like she could miss the Von Baron tower, the thing stuck out like a flag for miles around. Her nice new suit thankfully knew enough to not fuck her mid jump as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop towards the place, the buildings underfoot proving to be no difficulty to heras she vaulted from one to the other in her heels, the click of them against the shingles and wood like a steady beat.

The area around the company building was dark and desolate, everyone not on special assignment having gone home some time ago. The front doors stood locked, the glass of a material she had no hope of breaking. It was always a fun game for her, bypassing expensive security measures in the simplest way. The lockpick she pulled from her backpack would be more than enough. It took her far less time than she would have wanted, the lock unlatching before she could even get into the task. The door opened and right away Black Cougar plastered herself to the foyer wall, her ears picking up the tell tale ping as they honed in on the floor’s motion security, boxed along the walls, watching for even a twitch to set them off. 

For a lesser skilled woman traversing the floor would be a minefield, which was why Black Cougar knew to try something different. The pillars that added an extra piece of grande scale to the room extended upward into the open air for several floors. Climbing it was too easy, the segmented design ensuring that the woman had a foot hold and grip every half meter as she ascended, out of sight of any of the motion sensors and towards her goal. After her makeshift ladder ran out, it was easy to call an elevator, the alarms not being tripped that far up, and then ascending up the shaft ladder. Her Mistress’ office was at the top floor, a path that would have taken an hour easily for a fool running up the steps to get to. For Black Cougar it took only half an hour of climbing. The elevator door opened with a simple tug, allowing her to walk into the brightly lit office and come face to face with her Mistress.

"Good evening Mistress von Baron", Black Cougar remarked with a sly smile as she walked over to the desk Alicia was standing at.

The taller woman glared at the thief in what was a rare moment of confusion, her hand hidden from view gripping a stun pistol in her drawer. Her steady gaze held on the woman as she sat down, her body covered in all too familiar glossy black material. After the initial shock of a complete stranger walking into her office at a nightly hour, the red haired woman relaxed ,easing herself back into her own chair behind her desk.

"I see you are the thief who snuck into my laboratory earlier tonight and managed to spirit away sample Alpha 22.”, she asked calmly, her eyes never leaving Black Cougar as she crossed her fingers before her.

"Oh yes, it was quite the simple job. I recommend investing more in construction and security systems instead of guards down there as those have a tendency not to get distracted or knocked out as easily.”, Black Cougar replied with a chuckle.

The pieces were quickly falling into place for Alicia, who had spent the day pouring over security reports about her lost sample, a new unsteady variant that provided specific alterations to the host. It was now standing before her, presumably being worn by the thief that had managed to avoid Lightweight and get away, a stroke of luck that saved her the trouble of having to have the city combed by Warden tomorrow. 

"I will put it under consideration. Now that suit, I assume you very much enjoyed sample Alpha 22?", Alicia asked, a knowing smirk on her lips as she did so.

"Let’s say...it has proven to be a rather enlightening experience that revealed a new path to that silly old me that called itself ‘Black Cougar’. So I decided to come here and, to make amends for my theft, give you access to all the old me had access to.", Black Cougar replied with another chuckle, handing her data pad over to Alicia. "I hope you will be most pleased with this, Mistress."

Alicia turned her attention away from the confused women before her and instead started flipping through the data pad. It was filled with gold, data streams and information reaching out into a whole network of thieves she could track, logs and exchanges, dropsite locations and safe houses within the city. Skilled as the woman before her was, the poor fool had just handed her everything she needed to remove the threat and the people that knew about what was in her labs for good. A vicious grin spread across Alicia’s face,

"Black Cougar my dear...", Alicia said as she stood and extended a hand to the woman. "...I think you've earned yourself another reward for being such a loyal employee, would you follow me?"

The employee took her boss’ hand and smiled. She could already tell this working relationship was going to be very long and very fruitful.


End file.
